


But why me?

by PuppyBaby15



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Horror - Fandom, Jason Voorhees - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cock Block, Disfigurement, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Horror, Lesbian Character, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Character of Color, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Slasher, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, burn victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyBaby15/pseuds/PuppyBaby15
Summary: Mireya is a Latina burn victim in college who convinced her friends (except Amy) to go camping for spring break! The four young adults indulge in the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake not believing the legend of Jason Voorhees. The longer they stay the more strange things begin to happen and a shocking event leads them to flee the area, it isn't until after Mireya graduates and comes alone where she investigates and meets her secret admirer from two years prior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Self-hate
> 
> Note on setting: So Friday the 13th is set in the late 70s and I don't have much information about the 70s to appropriately write in that setting. So to make this easier on myself and others to get updates I've set it in the now (201X-20XX) meaning when Jason drowned in the late 80s. So to avoid confusion that is what I've changed, I haven't changed any other lore bits just the time stamps.

“Mireya! Come on we are gonna be late to the camp!” I looked away from the mirror towards Savannah, “hey I like some lipstick” “you don’t need it lets go!” I chuckled at my white friend as she walked in the mirror and checked her blonde wavy hair, she grabbed my bag from my bed and walked downstairs. Even though they say I never need makeup I always felt like I did, well ever since the accident. I glanced back at the mirror to myself, starting from my forehead my rich mocha skin is interrupted by stretched web like dusty pink scars. That lead to my left eye which the burn practically melted the skin making that eye seem more drooped then the other. The skin around my nostril on the left side melted into my cheek flesh and then there was my lip, my biggest insecurity. The corner of my lip was glued together per say, to describe it best I guess one should take their fingers and just right at the corner of their mouth pinch it shut. Imagine eating and talking with that, all the stares and losing most of my friends and it’s difficult to admit how many times I tried or thought of trying to end it all.

Savannah walked back into the room “Mireya hey, come on we have to go” she wiped my face of tears and turned me away from the mirror. She held my hand as we walked down the stairs, Alex stood up grabbing his bag “finally, Jaquan is waiting outside” I giggled at his pissed off face. We hopped into Jaquan’s jeep, he looked back at Savannah and I, waving with a crooked grin, “ready to go to the lake?” I nodded, I was excited for this spring break, studying for exams is exhausting and my dorm was starting to become stuffy. 

I remembered being young and loving the woods behind my family’s home in Washington but I guess going to college in New Jersey wasn’t as bad as I thought. I mean at least on the east coast people are not as weirded out by my burn scars, hell it makes people want to talk to me and ask. Well some kids do run away but I had that happen since I was eleven; although, I don’t have to do anything for Halloween to scare kids. I felt a hand rub my shoulder and I glance towards Savannah “you left us again, what planet was it this time” we laughed. I looked out again and let the wind flow though my pitch-black braids, we started heading into the forest near Crystal Lake. It was me who begged to do some camping over the break, I mean these three didn’t have any better ideas. I smiled at the sigh “camp Crystal Lake” I looked over at Savannah. “I wonder why Amy just refused to come, it looks so nice and the air is so fresh” Savannah shrugged, “she probably came here many times as a child and just didn’t want to come again. I don’t really know why she didn’t come. Thought since she was born around here she’d love to show us around.”

Jaquan looked back in his rear view mirror, “she kept talking about the rumor of Jason Vorness or Voorhees I can’t remember. But she was saying she didn’t want to come here because of the rumor” I giggled. “Really? Amy is the last one to believe legends and rumors! And didn’t that happen in like the 70s or 80s?” Jaquan thought for a moment “apparently, mid 80s is when he drowned, which did happen. The rumors of him coming back started in the mid-90s.”

“So he’d be in his late 40s early 50s by now. 2019…minus let’s say 1985…that’s 34 years plus 11 or 12. However old he was when he drowned” Alex pondered. Savannah giggled “if the rumors are true, then he wouldn’t be 45 or 46, he’s be a mid-20s zombie dude” I looked over at her “oh you would love that Twilight fan” “h-hey that was only in middle school!” We laughed at her red face. “Let’s not forget about Warm Bodies” “Alex I swear to god I will make you tuck and roll” we roared with laughter, I could hear it echo on the trees. I laid my head on the window sill and slowly fell asleep.

I felt a soft shaking of my shoulder and I groaned “huh yes- no I didn’t steal the chicken” “Mireya what the hell” “oh Jaquan, hi. We here?” He was outside the jeep wiggling me though the no window. He smiled “yes there’s still a camp here, you can have your own little cabin.” I smiled softly and opened the car door stumbling out, he held my arm “legs asleep?” I nodded, “go to the others, I’ll get your stuff” I nodded again and walked towards the two who were chatting. I sat down beside Alex and yawned, I ran my hand through his dusty brown hair “someone is in a good mood” Savannah giggled. “Shh, it’s soft” I put my finger to my lips, my words were slurred. I looked around at the broken down cabins.

“I want that one” I pointed to the one closest to the woods, away from the clearing. “Alright, get your bags from Jaquan” I turned to see him dragging my suitcase and backpack, I walked towards him and grabbed them “t-thanks Jaquan” “no problem.” I walked towards the cabin and manage to open the door, it was dusty and filled with cobwebs I shrugged and looked for a broom closet. Once I found one I grabbed a hay broom and covered my mouth and nose with a bandana. I opened the windows and doors and started dusting everything, it was amazing how much brighter all the colors were after taking two inches of dust off. I fiddled with the lights until I finally got some to work, I liked it, it was small cozy and all to me so I can walk around naked if I wanted to!

The sun was finally setting and I felt like it was finally time to meet back with the others, I walked towards the campfire I saw lit. They were roasting marshmallows and sausages. Jaquan glanced up “hey Mireya, come sit beside me” I took two more steps forward, I froze I couldn’t move further. My eyes were glued to the fire my eyes felt wet and the hot salty tears trailed down my face, Savannah stood from her squat and stepped towards me. She grabbed my shoulders “look at me, it is a safe fire, surrounded by two circles of rocks. It can’t hurt you anymore. You are with us, we will make sure nothing happens.”

With that my knees fell weak, my stomach churned, and I needed to use the bathroom, I could feel the freezing sweat on my forehead. I was shaking as Savannah held me close and let me sob into her shoulder, she manages to stand me up and walk me to a log to sit on. “C-can I get m-marshies?” I made grabby hands to Jaquan and he nodded handing me the bag of marshmallows, tears still fell down my face as I shove the large sugar gelatin pillows into my pie hole.

After what seemed like hours, I was able to calm down, seeming my eyesight on the woods instead of the fire. Once we finished our dinner we walked back to our cabins and I walked to my room. I laid down and sighed, “it sucks being afraid of fire… it’s like I can never escape those memories as a child” I stood up. “Why couldn’t I have a normal life!” My fist slammed into the wall, it burned but I went again and again and again. Screaming with each hit, I then turned to back kick and my foot went through the wall. I softly cursed and the pain settled in forcing me to groan, I sat down on the bed and it creaked under me “I’ll deal with this in the morning” I then laid down and went to sleep.

It must’ve been about 3 am when I heard a noise outside my window, it was right beside the window if I was hearing it correctly. Is it a cute racoon? I smiled at the thought, then it dropped when I felt eyes on me. I could feel myself sweat again as I just _knew _something was watching me. I stayed still and forced my eyes shut to at least appear dead, the feeling soon faded after half an hour and I finally went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight and birds chirping into the wind. I sat up and yawned, suddenly groaning at the crick in my neck. “Well fuck me, god dammit this hurt” I stood and walk towards the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed myself with this cold ass water and walked into the kitchen section. It was roomy, I washed all the rags just to make sure they were safe to use had to scrub off so many stains on the white counter tops, these people were dirty. I opened the fridge to see half of the food I made for the trip was gone, leftover spinach cheese pie? Gone! Meatless zucchini casserole? Gone! My white rice and beans? G-O-N-E! I growled and slammed the fridge door shut _I’m going to find them and I will kill them. Those idiots can NOT touch my shit! _I ran out the cabin towards the main ones, Alex and Jaquan were preparing to fish.

I never ran so fast I hopped up onto the picnic table and grabbed Alex by the collar “which one of you idiots stole my food!” I growled; Alex’s eyes widened with fear “I-I didn’t touch them. I hate that vegetarian shit.” I shoved him away and I huffed and screamed “who stole my food!” Jaquan grabbed my shoulders and shook me “calm the fuck down we did not touch your food,” “get your hands off of me!” I slapped his hands from me. Savannah came running up towards us in her lavender pajama shorts and matching tank top, her face was filled with worry. She looked at my shaking hands and angered face even though it wasn’t much different then my normal one.

“Mireya what’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” She walked onto the picnic table and looked me in the eye. “Someone stole half of my food,” she tilted her head giving me a strange look, “someone stole some of my food as well.” She looked over at the boys, they shook their head viciously “we didn’t we swear” they stated in unison. “That’s very weird, my doors and windows were locked and everything” I started to shake again, “hey don’t worry it was probably an animal with hands like a racoon or opossum” she stammered trying to calm me down.

Alex started to chuckle “it’s the infamous Jason Voorhees ooooo” he laughed, and I begin to calm down. Jaquan scratched the back of his neck “it was just some food Miry, that was very dramatic for you.” I sighed “it’s not that, it’s that someone went into my space without my consent or awareness. That’s why I slapped your hands away.” He looked worried, “does it have to do with you being burned?” I nodded and hopped off walking away. Savannah fussed at them for pushing me, I stalked to my cabin and went to get a breakfast item. I grabbed a granola bar and some apple slices; I sigh and munch down on it _what am I going to eat for half the week? Well I can explore and see if there is any edible food here, maybe I can find some tomatoes, maybe some sweet corn, actually bell peppers or peaches sounds good too._

That’s when I heard it, a creak from the ceiling. I didn’t see an attic hatch anywhere so no one could possibly be there, I shivered before calming down “probably an animal or the cabin settling…” I pulled out my phone and checked my social media, but it quickly became boring seeing the same dog memes being reposted onto different accounts. Not to mention it took forever for the picture to load. I stood from my seat and put on some combat boots and grabbed a red deep-sea fishing line I stepped outside and tied it to the railing making sure it won’t unravel. I started to walk into the woods, the only sounds I could hear was the fishing line unravel, my boots crunching on sticks, and birds chirping. I kept walking straight enjoying the sight of lush nature it was not long before I tripped over something. I looked back and saw that my foot was looped in a bent over stem. I examined the plant seeing it was a patch of tomato plants that were all slumped over by the weight of their tomatoes “jack pot” I giggled.

I then realized I have no way of carrying them back to my cabin, but I don’t want to lose this spot either. An idea popped into my head I stripped off my shirt and then unclipped my bra “unconventional but gotta be innovative” I giggled to myself. When m bra fell to the ground I winced and held my left boob, “ok never wearing a bra to bed again.” I rubbed my boob a little more before slipping my shirt back on. I picked every tomato I could see and put it in the deep full cups of my bra. When I couldn’t fit anymore, I held the straps and starting ringing in the fishline following my way back. I smiled at the cabin and untied the line walking into the kitchen to wash off the tomatoes, I inspected them for any concerning factors before putting them in the fridge.

I froze once I saw it, my zucchini casserole was back, but had an obvious bite mark in it. I shut the door and leaned back on the cold surface _wait did I just not see it earlier? But wait what took a bite then? _I gulped before forcing a laugh “haha you guys real funny” I was met with silence _maybe I am going insane, I think this is a good call for a nap_. I headed to my room and locked the door closing the curtains over my window to darken my room. I laid in my bed shaking like I was hypothermic; I took deep breaths that lead to the world around me fading.

As days passed by of hiking and doing other outdoorsy activities, I noticed that underwear and my other belongings like doodles on random papers and poetry I made while hiking. I sighed “I am either extremely disorganized or someone is stealing my shit” I growled folding the last of my clothes and shoving them into my suitcase. I walked to Jaquan’s car and shoved them in the trunk, I was the last one to pack since I spent most of my time looking for my shit. The boys were relaxing laying on the ground near the lake. “Hey Mireya, wanna go skinny dipping with me?” My head snapped towards Savannah, I felt my cheeks get warm, “uh Sav-” “oh come on it is on your bucket list, here you won’t get arrested if we are caught. We get to beat up the boys if they peep.” I giggled and nodded, “fine lead the way.”

We walked to the opposite side of the crystal lake that was semi covered in a fallen tree, we wanted to make sure the boys didn’t get any ideas. I slipped off my jean shorts and graphic t shirt, I loved the wolf howling to the moon art on it and I am very glad I didn’t lose it. Then came off my bra and panties before it hit me again, something was watching me “um Sav, I think we are being watched.” She brushed me off quickly as she slipped off her sacramento green sundress and black panties “it’s probably the deer or foxes. Don’t worry too much, lets get in” she ran into the water with a large splash and giggle. I smiled at her enthusiasm and walked in myself, the water was cold as expected but when I went into the unshaded parts it was very warm.

“Why go to a Korean spa when we can do this” I nodded in agreement. I sunk into the water and looked around, there were beautiful water plants and fish swimming avoiding us. There were so many big beautiful smooth rocks I couldn’t resist picking one up. It was heavy and when I surfaced, I was about to show Savannah when I saw she was white as snow, she looked towards the forest. “Hey sav whats wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost-” “shh there is someone in the forest!” “Wait what are you talking about” I whispered as we crouched into the water attempting to hide “I saw a head move behind that tree,” “it may be the Alex or Jaquan” “Mireya, Alex and Jaquan are shorter that 6’11.” I gripped the rock in my hand tighter, the moment I saw movement I was throwing it. Then I heard it, a rustle and then a bush moved.

It felt like I pulled a muscle but I lunged that rock into the bush and heard it connect to someone, _he groaned_. “Quick now’s our chance” Savannah grabbed my hand and yanked us out of the water, we grabbed our clothes and ran barefoot back to the camp screaming. We saw Alex and Jaquan up and ready “what’s wrong why are you naked?” Jaquan shouted, “go start the fucking car!” I yelled back as we ran to the car. Jaquan jumped in and started it “what happened?” “There was a man in the woods!” We screamed; Alex looked shocked as we drove off “wait the rumors were true!” Alex tried to calm us down as we left the woods and went to the only person who would believe us, Amy.

When we arrived and got dressed Savannah did most of the talking while Amy nodded and sipped her tea, “yeah that sounds like Jason, he is always noted as being very large” Alex held back a giggle. Amy sneered and threw a pillow at his face, “now let’s hope he doesn’t hunt you down since you now know of his existence. Anyone who goes to the camp and stumbles upon him usually ends by his hands.” We looked at each other and gulped, but it did raise a question. “If Jason was 11 when he drowned, then how would he be a grown adult now? Surely it must be a different person, and why were no murders reported and the camp condemned?” They all stared at me, Amy shrugged “maybe you can look into that on your own time. For now, it’s best not to share what happened at the camp to anyone, we don’t want mass hysteria and several stupid teenagers going to the camp and getting themselves killed. Might make a new social media challenge out of it.” We nodded in agreement.

Jaquan was driving us home in a dead silent car, no music, no phone notifications (which is weird since we were in an internet location), and no talking. Alex was the first to speak “maybe it was some homeless creep. We should have nothing to worry about, Jason can’t possibly be real.” I nodded _he can’t, right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two years since then, I graduated from college early, all my credits aligned and perfect, that creep in the forest scared me straight. At least I don’t have to wait till hot May. We clinked our beers together at the bar “woo Mireya! Graduating early. T-tell me when will you get a job?” Alex slumped onto my shoulder, I giggled “maybe as an accountant for an online business since out of home is out of the question, for obvious reasons. But honestly, right now I want to relax, travel a little with my spare money. Just be on my own for a while” Amy lifted her beer “amen sista.” Another clink and we gulped down our beers, drinks were on me and I didn’t want to waste all my money yet. I could barely find anything about Jason or his supposed murders and my curiosity is killing me.  
  
  
We stayed for another hour before calling an uber to take us home. I slumped into my bed but there was something in it. I pulled the cover off seeing a suitcase I packed for the trip “oh yeah, they believed me. No need to hide it” I pulled it out of the bed and laid it on the floor. I was going to the camp, look through papers, files, try to find anything I can. My only concern was how to stay warm, since it was the middle of December. I was going to spend a couple weeks there to make sure I don’t miss a thing. I yawned and fell asleep in my club clothes, just a candy red sequin mini dress with only a thong underneath, I think I left my heels in the uber. Hey, I am only trashy when I am celebrating hard, at least I don’t need to worry about any sexual harassment since I am fucking ugly. I gotta protect Amy and Savannah though, it's fun appearing behind the guy and scaring the daylights out of them.

  
In the morning I took way too many ibuprofens to feel good again, am I gonna die of an overdose? I don’t know, we’ll find out later class. In the meantime, I packed my equipment into my eggplant 2003 Honda element, bought it all on my own and I couldn’t have been any prouder of myself! The most I had was clothes, extra blankets, binders, sleeves for papers, a camera that can take video and pictures, some sd cards, my laptop, and some things to keep myself clean. I can always go to the store to get food since I have my own car now. I saw myself in the mirror and started to braid my hair to look neater and stay out of the way for those two weeks, I opened my drawer for some bobby pins when I became a statue. I forgot dad gave it to me for Christmas, he really worries about me THAT much huh? I picked up the M9, the weight of it scared me as well as the untouched shiny surface well if that peeping creep comes around again, I can scare him off. I put it in my coat pocket and grabbed some rounds as well. Knew I should’ve practiced my shots.

  
I got in the car and drove away, most of the roads were snow free which was nice for once. I turned to the forest and was slowed down with uncleared snow, instead of it being a good hour it turned into three quickly. I saw the sign covered in snow and sighed in relief. “Almost there” I turned up the music as I mindlessly drove.

  
By the time I arrived it was pitch black out, it was only 5:50 pm! I busted out my flashlight and grabbed a couple of duffle bags that had the blankets in them. I walked towards the closest cabin, it was extremely quiet; only crunching snow and my shivering breath that came out in clouds as if I were an angry dragon. I opened the iced doorknob and stepped inside, inside it was a bit warmer than out but not enough to keep me alive at night. I set the bags beside the old couch and grabbed my camera and other essentials bag. I looked around for a thermostat, but to no luck it was broken, I went back to the couch and sat down on it. “Should’ve thought this through, there’s only a fireplace and fire bad.” I said to myself “well let me find the registration cabin, there must be files there” I nodded to myself, grabbing my camera, a folder, and my M9 still heavy in my pocket.

  
Walking around in the pitch darkness with only a flashlight being your source of light was slightly unnerving, I was a shivering mess by the time I reached a small cabin to rest. I saw the sign was covered in snow; likewise, I brushed it off with my faux leather glove to reveal the engraved words ‘registration’ I almost hopped in joy. I walked in, it being about 5 degrees warmer than outside but enough to make me happy. The floorboards creaked under my boots as I shined my flashlight every which way, it then caught the reflection of a sign. I rushed towards it and read it ‘records room, staff only’ oh this is too easy, nothing can stop me now. I tried the door but it was locked dammit I jinxed myself. I sighed, “I ain’t got time to look for a key, how do you kick down a door again?” I scratched at my brain for an answer till Jaquan’s words flowed through my head _aim for right beside the handle when kicking a door. That’s how my dad did swat raids._ I stepped back putting the folder and camera down, “hopefully I’m still good at taekwondo as I was in high school” I took a deep breath and tried to remember. Left foot in front, left hand protecting outer face, right hand protecting chest, now for a back kick.

  
I twisted on the ball of my left foot, tucking my right knee into my chest as I turned quickly and shot my leg out. When I made contact, I let out an angry shout and the door slammed open. It all echoed: the slam, the shout, the squeaking of the hinges. “I never fail to impress myself” I picked up my camera and folder walking into the room, oddly I was met with 10 file cabinets. Honestly, I thought there would be more records. It had a desk with no chair in the corner, cobwebs everywhere filled with snowflakes. I looked at the oldest rusted one first seeing they were organized by year the earliest record being in 1948, at the tail end of WWII and beginning of the cold war. “What’s the latest record…” I whispered to myself, I walked towards the newest cabinet and tried to open the lowest drawer assuming the newer ones were here. I was finding it difficult and had to put my flashlight in my mouth and used both hands.

  
The file cabinet slammed open and I fell backwards yelping. “Last record was in 1988, that’s when those two counselors died, that much I know” I found year 85 and pulled it out, opening it. They were sorted by last name, which I determined by seeing ‘Aaby, Aaron, Badcock, etc’ so I closed the folder and flipped it to it’s front opening it from the back. “Zygmont, Yohanna, Williams, Williams, Williams. God dammit so many Williams! Washingtons too!” I huffed as I kept flipping “Vortigmen, Voorhees! Finally.” I pulled out the stabled papers and flashed my light onto it. “Voorhees, Jason. Sex m, DOB 06-13-1974. Legal mother Voorhees, Pamela. Legal father Voorhees, Elias.” I skimmed the rest of the page “it’s just contact info. Nothing valuable here” I turned the page and was shocked. It was eleven-year-old Jason smiling at the camera, most likely an ID photo in case he got lost. His big bald head and slouched eye, his smile made his nose seem more crooked “aww he’s adorable, reminds me of Qu-” there was a large creak behind me “asimodo.”

  
I stood quickly pulling my M9 out of my pocket, I shined my light only to see a 6’11 tall and very broad man wearing a beat-up hockey mask, dark green button up, a green jacket and jeans. I was frozen in place too terrified to move _he’s real_ “s-stay back or I-I’ll s-shoot!” I gulped. First off how the fuck do I look intimidating? I am 5 '1 and shaking more than a chihuahua, clearly he wasn’t scared since he took a step forward. I panicked and pulled the trigger a few times, he stumbled back and fell down; consequently, I fell to the ground with ringing ears and everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	4. Chapter 4

I was warm, so warm. All I felt was softness around me and heard a soft crackle of something. I slowly opened my eyes; through the sleepy haze I saw a figure blocking a yellow to orange soft light. My vision started to focus, and I saw the finer details. It was his back, Jason's back, I could see a couple of brown splotches that dripped down _exit holes, so he has the others lodged in? Must be painful. Wait what am I thinking? He is an insane murderer! _ I shot him six times, there are four exit holes that I can see in his upper back. _Meaning two are stuck inside him. But I shot him six times in the chest how is he still walking and kicking? _I shouted in my head.

My thoughts were quickly erased when he groaned and stood up, his tree trunk legs held his body steady _Jesus Mary and Joseph he is muscular, it looks like those jeans are about to rip at the seams. _He walked towards a pile of wood and grabbed a few chopped logs, _his butt is nice though when he bends down to get more wood. Wait am I checking him out? Ok Mireya that is a new low, I know you're desperate but not _that_ desperate. _I covered my face with the blanket huffing into it, I choked on my own breath and everything went silent. I heard him step closer, the cabin shaking softly with each step. 

I barely felt his hands as he pulled the blanket away from my face, he pressed his ear to my lips and it was hard keeping my breath steady. He then tucked the blanket under my chin, slipping the rest off my head as well. Well wasn't that strange. I kept my eyes closed until he walked away, I opened my eyes and scanned the room. Good he wasn't here right now, I stood from the couch peeling off the cocoon of blankets _ok game plan, get my brown ass out of here! _I tip toed to the front door, every step seemed to have taken a century to take. I was reaching for the doorknob until my foot stepped onto the squeakiest floorboard in existence. I gulped, frozen in place listening to the silence. The moment I heard footsteps coming towards me all bets were off; I slammed the door open and ran out as fast as I could towards the car. My bare feet kept sinking into the near foot on snow, it took six steps when I felt hands under my arms picking me up and swinging me over a broad shoulder. 

“H-hey put me down I promise to never come back!” I screamed as he sat me down on the couch. He sat down as well with so much force I almost popped off like this couch was a half-inflated air mattress. Then he stared with his one baby blue eye that seem to glow behind the mask. This went on for a few minutes and it went from creepy and scary to annoying and weird, reminded me of how almost everyone stares like I'm some circus freak. “What are you staring at?” I finally snapped. He seemed taken aback for a moment, I could tell my how wide his eyes gotten. He didn't have zombie green or grey skin, just humany skin, hockey mask still creepy. He reached a gloved hand out and touched my scarred cheek, I instinctively slap it away “stop or else” I heard him soft chuckle “don't laugh at me!” 

He then held his chest and groaned “that's what you get” he leered at me through a squinted eye. I felt a pull in my chest, he looked like he was in so much pain hunched over like that _maybe if I help him he won't kill me, like the mouse and lion with a thorn in his paw. _

“I saw a med kit around here, I'll be right back. Don't move” I ran to the bathroom and looked inside the closet. Yep there it was a 16’ by 18’ bright red box with a white plus on it. I picked it up and walked back only to bump into his chest in the hallway. I backed up after getting a huge whiff of iron and penny smell. “I said don't move, do you ever listen?” I grabbed him by the wrist and sat him down again, I was in mommy mode and lost in the moment “take off the shirt, I have to treat your wounds” he growled in response. “Be a good boy and just listen!” I yelled standing up to gain some height on his seated form, it just brought us to eye level at best. He blinked a couple of times, stiffen and sighed, then proceeded to unbutton his shirt and slipping him off his shoulders. 

You know, I regret many things in my life, like wearing my hair out in curls that one day when I was eleven. This is honestly one of them, he was ripped like those men on underwear ads. I was surprised but again makes sense since he spends his time chasing down and murdering young people. But that isn't every day, what else is he fucking doing. I took a deep breath and looked through the kit for tweezers, a needle, thread, scissors and rubbing alcohol.

The only downside to him being ripped is that he is very dirty, “I need to clean you first” I threw my hands up and walked to the kitchen grabbing a napkin and water bottle. I wet the napkin and started scrubbing “you need a bath after this” he stiffened and leaned away. I tilted my head in confusion _wait he drowned he's afraid. Like I am of fire. Guess we have another thing in common _I sighed “it'll be ok, I promise. Just-we’ll cross that bridge when we get there” I took the rubbing alcohol and a pipette that was in the kit and flooded the bullet wounds. 

I never heard a bigger hiss in my life, his grip on the backing of the couch ripped the fabric “oh uh, forgot to say this burns. Not like fire, but it burns” I stood and looked at his back. I was right four exit holes, meaning the other two are lodged in. I took off my belt and folded it in half “bite down on this, trust me” he lifted his mask to only show his lips; likewise, I then placed it between his yellow plaque filled crooked teeth _I am going to force him to brush. _I grabbed my flashlight from the ground and then did a double take _my equipment? Why would he bring it here? Does he think I won't attack him again? _

I regain my focus and flashed the light in each entry hole trying to see which gave back shiny metal. I grasped the tweezers “this is gonna hurt” I warned I slowly pushed the tweezers inside and gripped the bullet and slowly pulled it out. I looked up seeing his eye squeezed shut _poor thing _I then repeated the process for the second bullet. “We aren't done yet. We need to stitch these all up” I grabbed the thread and needle. “You might wonder how I know to do this, well when I was burned, I fell down concrete stairs and my shin bone popped out. They tried to stitch it up as I was healing. I was able to go home early with a nurse but when I walked around, I slipped and reopen the wound. I watch them stitch it, and I was so fascinated my mom took me to a first aid class. I am also CPR certified.”

His eyes just stared into mine and I could just tell he was confused “CPR stands for Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Meaning if your heart stops working, I can force it to work till it does on it own. It's most used when people are drowning. My little brother walked right into the deep end without any floaties. I didn't realize until I saw him sinking, I rushed in and pulled him out, performing cpr for 20 minutes shoving on his chest until he threw up water and coughed. I saved him” I smiled to myself as I finished the last stitch on his front. I then moved to his back stitching him up. I wiped the area again with alcohol. “You need to shower, you are covered in dirt” he grunts, “hey don't grunt at me I'm serious” another grunt. I rolled my eyes and stood up. 

I have no idea where my sudden balls grew from, maybe it's in my blood, I am not sure. I stalked into the kitchen and looked for a pot, when I found one, I cleaned it off very quickly and filled it with ‘hot’ water. Just as I thought the boiler isn't working if the thermostat isn't. I sighed and put the pot on the stove “guess I gotta pull a Dominican” I turned on the heat and let the water warm up to a temperature I liked. I felt eyes, well _one _eye on my back; unfortunately, all my attitude and confidence subsided, and I felt myself stiffen up. I slowly turned to see him only a foot away from me staring down at me, I gulped.

  
He seemed frozen, and just stared, I started to feel anger boil in the depths of my stomach. I hmmph-ed grabbing the pot and walking to the bathroom. _He must be scared of bathrooms, right? If he tries anything, I can just shoot him with the shower head _I grabbed a quick outfit and soaps. I stripped and sat down in the cold tub, I grabbed a container and poured water over myself. I started to scrub away when I felt eyes on me, _well I'll be dealing with this for a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the rest of the chapters today

When I finished bathing, I walked to a room with a working lock. I walked in and I didn't hear the door shut. Looking back, I sighed “no we aren't doing this. Jason go sleep in your own room” he walked in like I said nothing. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him out, “no we'll find you a room.” He tilted his head _ok that's cute, wait what? _I grabbed his wrist and lead him to a random room, I let go of him and walked out. I looked back and saw he followed me like a sick puppy, “no your room, your bed, you sleep here.” I pointed to it and started walking only to hear him follow _for god's sake he's like a child. _I grabbed his wrist and sat him down “you sleep here, I sleep in my room we aren't sharing. You here, this bed, yours, go to sleep, here. Do you understand?” His eye twitched in annoyance. “If you do understand me then listen! Stop acting incompetent.” I slapped my hand over my mouth. 

I remember where I was forcibly mute, people just thought that since I couldn't talk I must've been retarded. I took a deep shaky breath and sighed “sorry, just, let me have my own space.” I walked out and I didn't hear him follow this time. I locked my door and laid in my bed _he smelled really bad jesus christ. _I shivered as I tried to wrap myself in blankets, it's so cold! When morning came, I was extremely surprised, I was alive no bloody mess or frozen corpse. It felt warm again _he must've got the fire going again. _I changed into something comfortable but fashionable: commando with a black tank top and matching sweatpants. 

I walked down the steps peeking to see him feeding the fire. I softly smiled to myself taking the last step and walked into the kitchen. _Rosemary pancakes sounds yummy right now _I grabbed the flour I brought and a few other things. I started looking for a bowl to mix the ingredients, I opened a cabinet to see a mixing bowl on the top shelf. “Great, just great” I growled; guess I have to climb. I stepped onto the countertop and tried my best to keep my balance. When I grabbed the bowl, I shifted my foot to accommodate for the new needed space only to slip backwards. “KYAA!” Was all I could say before I was held against a stone chest, I felt three pats on my back; it took a moment before I looked up. I felt my face get warm. 

“Thank you, Jason, um. Would you like pancakes?” He gave an excited nod. I softly smiled as he let me down, I started to make the batter I felt three pats on my back again. I didn't jump, it felt comforting _the first man I like to touch me_ I softly giggled to myself at the thought. “I'm bored, let me get my laptop” I walked to my room and grabbed it, coming back I booted it up and connected it to my phone's hotspot. I booted it up and put on some music, I mixed and kept adding spices to make it taste better like cinnamon and nutmeg. Suddenly someone was calling on Skype and I peered up. 

“Neveah! Wow it's been a couple of months” I stopped the music and opened the call. She signed _‘hello sorry I've been MIA’ _I talk when I sign. To help her read lips “oh it's completely fine, why were you gone for so long?” Jason followed my hands and he leaned over to see her’s _‘well I suddenly got really busy. I have someone for you to meet’ _“ay dios is it a puppy? Snake? Tell me!” I bounce happily where I stood “show me!” Jason tilted his head as she stood up and walked away, I saw the background it was a nursery. “Wait what” she then sat down with a newborn in her arm _‘meet Penelope. I just had her two months ago’ _I squealed. “She is absolutely adorable, when I'm visiting Washington, I will hold that baby!” _‘You know you don't have to sign to me, right?’ _“Well I need to practice again since you left me. I thought we had something special” she broke into a soft giggle. 

“Can I get a close up? She is so cute!” She nodded and stood holding her closer to the camera, her eyes were like emeralds on her face. It complimented perfectly to her ginger red hair, I couldn't stop gushing. “Ok put the baby away before I get hopeless baby fever” _‘hopeless?’ _“Yeah, men and I don't really mesh well. I always get friendzoned or treated like a fragile doll” I sighed “or they were dared too. Remember Kyle from junior high. Just rather not risk it” _‘there will be someone out there’ _“probably in a sperm bank.” We laughed again and said our goodbyes. I looked over at a confused Jason “what?” He waved his hands around pointing at me then the computer trying to replicate the signs. 

I understood, “it's called American Sign Language or ASL. I had to learn it when I was originally burned because I wasn't recommended to move my lips much. I met her in the class she was the teacher's daughter, she is deaf, and she helped me a lot. I had to go to a disabled class because I was heavily bullied in regular where I took class with her. We've been best friends since and she has a baby now named Penelope and a wonderful wife and everything. I was the maid of honor” his eye widened. “Yes, she's a lesbian, its legal for same sex marriage since like 2016, where have you been?” He blinked and moved his hands around, “do you want to learn?” He nodded, I softly smiled and started to cook the pancakes. 

When I was finished, I called him over, sitting on the far side of the island. He slowly sat down and stared, he poked the food with his fork. I sighed and stood up grabbing the plate “if you didn't want it you could've said no-” he grabbed my wrist and forced me to place the plate back down. He growled and I let go of the plate yanking my hand away “what do you want then?” I huffed, lifted his mask to only show his lips he cut himself a piece and ate it. I sat back down and started to eat “you don't have to be afraid to show your face you know Jason. I am definitely that person to judge appearances” I gently touched my scar and sighed. “Maybe it isn't as bad as being born with a malformation. Those fucking kids ruined my life.” I looked up he made a ‘go on’ motion with his hand. 

“When I was eleven I had really long hair naturally. And my mom styled it with linseed oil which is very flammable. So, I had this cute fro-bangs going on that led to cornrows into a ponytail of beads. I was sweating a lot that day, so the linseed oil evenly spread over the left side of my face where my bangs were and.” I took a deep shaky breath. “So these three triplets, I don't know if they are racist or what, I mean they called me a spic and greaser, but one of those bastards took a lighter while his brothers held me still and lit my bangs on fire” I wipe the tears from my eyes as he stood up. “Then as my face and hair burned, they shoved me down the stairs. I couldn't go to school for two years because of my burns, my badly broken leg and copious amounts of therapy needed for me to heal. Now I'm forever ugly because a few racist bastards didn't like my hair” I started sobbing. I then felt warm arms around me, I turned into his chest and cried as he rubbed my back. 

He pulled my head back and stroked my scarred cheek breathing heavily, I turned away from the smell “Jason I am flattered but please wash up or I'll have to” he backed up. “Seriously you are sweet but the smell ruins it. Come on let's go” he crossed his arms. I grabbed him and he resisted, I suddenly jumped onto his back and tugged his ears making him groan in pain. With this I guided him to the bathroom. Once there I shut the door and he started to stomp his foot like a child. “Oh stop, you can't drown in a bathtub. And if you do remember I know CPR,” that seem to comfort him. 

Walking back into the bathroom with my body products he sat in the tub hesitating to turn it on, “I know how it feels to be afraid. If it makes you feel better, I am here to protect you” he seemed to calm down. “Jason, you need to take off your clothes and that mask to bathe. I'll look away and you can use a towel to cover your penis” he tilted his head “where you pee from.” He nodded and I handed him a towel, I turn around and heard the shuffling of clothes. I felt his ungloved hand grace the back of my neck and I shivered. I softly bit my lip _it's calloused like he's a farmer that's been slinging hay all day_. I gulped and turned around, he towered over me covered in dirt, grime, and maybe dried blood. His other hand gripped the towel over his privates _how about you drop it. _I shook my head; I plug up the bathtub and poured in the four large pots of hot water. I then filled it the rest with cold water “it's warm enough” I held his hand as he hesitantly stepped in. I then sat him down “alright take the mask off” he slipped it off. 

Oh, my Jesus Mary and Joseph, he looked exactly the same as he was when he was young, droopy eye, large nose but with one eyebrow, a five o'clock shadow and some hair on his head. (An: like in part 2. But the outfit in part 3). I felt my face go hot and I look away “you aren't as bad as I thought” I giggled as I squirt body wash onto the rag. I started scrubbing his back, shoulders, and chest honestly, I was mainly doing it to feel the muscles AND CLEAN HIM OF COURSE. I was as gentle as a feather when it came to shampooing. “You can wash your privates, don't forget your butt” I gave him the wash rag and walked to the far side of the room and turned around. I could hear the water drip as he stood up, “I think you're good. Just wash off I need to go” I rushed out of the room. 

  
I quickly finished my pancakes _I wonder if that malformation is genetic. I mean it looked like his mom didn't have it. Wait why am I thinking of this? _I slapped my head and got ready rushing out the cabin. I went back to the registration cabin and searched through more files to find any police reports on the accident. There was absolutely nothing, like it's been wiped clean _where do I look now, wait can't I just ask him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	6. Chapter 6

It was pitch black when I came back to the cabin. It was quiet and freezing meaning Jason has been gone for a while. I coughed harshly “damn I didn't use a scarf” I coughed again walking to my room. I laid down only taking off my snow boots _if I can't find anything this whole trip will be pointless, _I coughed louder. I woke up to my shoulder being shaken, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the hand then the arm then the hockey mask. “What is it?” My voice was raspy he held his arms out like he wanted a hug “why? Did your mom do it to you when you were sick?” He nodded _good guess Mireya _I leaned forward and let him hug me tightly. It was a bear hug, so large and warm felt hood against the cold room. When he let go, I stared at him “I need rest, do you promise that if I put on a sign language playlist will you let me sleep?” He nodded like an excited child. 

I grabbed my laptop and put on a teaching playlist and handed it to him, “k is to pause, and j is to reverse ten seconds if need be.” I snuggled into my bed and dozed off. In a deep sleep I woke up in the bottom of a water pit, I think? I swam up to see I was in a cave, “wow, amazing” I smiled as the lights reflected off the water. I swam to the edge and got out “god it's cold” I glance down “oh I'm in my birthday suit. Back in the water.” I slipped back in. I heard a large splash behind me, and I looked only to see ripples. I gulped and saw a black mass swim towards me, I tried to get out, but the rock was suddenly slippery, and I couldn't get a good grip. I felt the water right behind me ripple and water dripped. I slowly turned around and gulped. 

It was Jason! But in his birthday suit as well, I tried to keep my eyes from peering down. “I thought you were afr-” I was stopped with hands around my neck and he shoved me down. I clawed and kicked but his grip was too strong, my lungs burned, and my vision blurred as bubbles covered everything. I felt the bone in my neck pop, and it ended. Everything ended, all gone, done.

I shot up and screamed, seeing Jason hop off the bed and crashing to the floor. How can I be so stupid? He stood up and turned I screamed again scooting away _‘it's ok. It was only a nightmare’ _“how long have I've been asleep?” I panted trying to regain my sanity _‘five hours. I practiced a lot’ _“I can...see that.” I stood up and started to pack, “I gotta go. It was fun meeting y-you.” I try to keep my voice steady. He grabbed my shoulder and I screamed leaping away. He didn't sign anything, only walked out of the room. I continued quickly and got into my car. The snow started to melt which was good and bad _how can I be so stupid? He is a serial KILLER, probably trying to trick me and put me in a false sense of security before killing me. Maybe make me a sex slave before brutally murdering me_. 

“Get home, get home, get home. Don't look back, forget about it” I drove down the highway with tears in my eyes. It took hours before I got to my apartment, shaking I unlock my door and was practically tackled by my Doberman Precious. I pet her and she bared her teeth in affection, I quickly locked my door and every window “I am going to die” I fell to the floor crying as Precious licked and cuddled me. 

  
It felt like hours before I calmed down, I took some cold medicine and went to bed. _Am I so desperate that I would fall for a serial killer? Even then he wouldn't love me, we are too different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	7. Chapter 7

The whole week I had nothing but nightmares about Jason killing me. This night hopefully was different, this creepy dude at the gas station was enough. It was 3am and I was finishing my shift at the gas station, twelve hours of having tiny children whining about being woken up to pee and wanting chips for travel. Was it good? Hell, no I'm applying to be company’s accountant, but this job help pay for my studio apartment and fed Precious so I can't complain. But again, with this man he just stared, I think he was Asian like Alex, but I can't be sure. He stood in the candy aisle just staring me down for the last 30 minutes. The new guy, Ron, walked in to take my place. We quickly said our hi’s and goodbye's, having to turn him down to walk me home was a mistake. You will see why.

Two blocks walking from the gas station (my apartment was only four blocks away; I don't want to waste gas) I noticed footsteps behind me. I pulled out my phone and turned my head pretending to talk, as I suspected it was creepy dude from work. It would be a stupid idea to lead him right to the apartment, I took a quick right turn to a dark street. I knew this street like the back of my hand so hopefully I can lose him here. I started running having a tight grip on my bag random shit started to run through my mind _is he going to rape me? Mug me? Kidnap me and sell me on the black market? _I started to pant stepping on my own shoelace and falling chest first. I gasped for air as I felt his steps close in _how is that possible? _He turned me over and pinned me down.

“Your ugly ass made this too easy” I heard a belt buckle unlock, I panicked and kicked him in the stomach. I punched his chest and face which only made him pin my down harder. He then grabbed my shoulders and slam my head down, I felt very dizzy wanting to vomit. He then gasped and spat a lot on me, “e-ew” he then collapsed on my body and then was pulled off. I started to cry as I smelt the iron, two strong arms picked me up. I couldn't stop shaking, I was terrified, and I just wanted to go home. I heard a grunt as we went into the streetlight, I glanced up and I felt a tug at my chest “how did you get here Jason?” 

He rolled his eyes and started walking towards my apartment _wait how does he know where it is. _I gulped and spoke “if you're going to kill me please make it quick and painless. Leave my body so Precious has food for a few days” then I fell right on my ass. _Bastard just dropped me _he pinched the bridge of his nose through his mask. “Wait you're offended?” He nods growling “why you are a killer, I should just be another victim right?” He growled again grabbing my and throwing me over his shoulder. “Wha-hey put me down!” I slammed my fists on his rock-solid back, he didn't seem to be affected at all _fuck me in the ass sideways with a cactus! _

I then felt his hand on my ass, “no stop don't touch me like that!” I kicked and shout then I heard the jiggle of keys _wait how did he know where my keys were? _But honestly, his big hand on my ass cheek felt nice _oh spank me with it daddy. WHAT THE HELL MIREYA! _I gulped as he unlocked the door, before he opened it he whistled a soft tune of _Für Elise _what I whistle to let Precious know I'm here. Has he been watching me? I felt my face get hot as he walked in and sat me on the couch. He sat beside me I started to shake _‘you really think I will hurt you?’ _I slowly nodded and he groans rubbing his mask’s forehead. _‘I would never’ _“why me? Why am I the one who isn't brutally murdered?” I raised my voice standing up. He shrugged his shoulders “you don't know either? What the fuck!” He then rubbed his chest where his heart would be. He then shrugged again, “you confuse me” _‘you do the same’_ I rolled my eyes. 

“Why did you follow me?” _‘Mother told me to’ _I did a double take “isn't she dead?” _‘She speaks to me’ _“um, alright how did you know all that stuff at the door?” _‘I watch you’ _“no shame either.” An awkward silence fell over us “you can go now. Thanks for saving me” he shook his head “what why” he stood and hugged me tightly. He patted my back three times again, “did you feel lonely when I left?” I felt a nod “so you won't leave?” Another nod, “fine but don't invade my personal space” he let me go and I walked into my room, I looked back to see him following me. “Personal space Jason” he groaned as I closed and locked the door. I stripped down, grabbed a towel, showered, and laid on my bed, “I was gonna have fun tonight but whatever.” 

  
As I stared at the ceiling, my mind wandered, mainly on Jason, he couldn't leave my mind. As my eyes got heavy his nude body flashed in my mind, the muscles and scars. I then felt pulsing between my legs; _I wonder what his cock looks like does it match his big size? _I bite my lip, maybe it was six and a half? Maybe seven. I opened my top drawer and felt for my little toy. It was small and simple smooth vibrator, but man it did me good on my lonely nights. _Would Jason be gentle or rough _I was sick in the head at this point, but I needed something for reference. I took my phone and searched through porn as I lubricated myself. Once I found a perfect one, I slowly teased my lips with the tip of the vibrator, I then pressed it only my clit and turned it on “ahh~” I whimpered under my breath. I slowly pushed it in and gasped loudly “fuck yes~” I dropped my phone in the pillow as that hand groped my breast. I softly fiddled and pinched my nipple sending shock waves through my body. I was gasping and panting forcing my hands to go faster “ahh-ahh daddy~” I try to bite my lip to shut myself up but that didn't work. I felt a knot in my stomach, and I knew I had to go faster. Pumping harder and faster I was in ecstasy but if I stopped now then I wouldn't cum. I switched hands when my wrist got sore _fuck me, I'm almost there _I panted and then my wave of pleasure crashed onto me. I covered my mouth as I screamed feeling the wetness under my ass made me feel accomplished. I felt very tired now and simply fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Suicide

I woke up at the top of a building, I rose from my sleeping position and felt the intense wind blowing my hair in every direction. My legs moved on their own to the edge, which was fenced in, I climbed it and swung my legs over the edge “no one would miss me. The rest of my body can burn in hell” then I pushed myself off the ledge, weight on my chest and shoulders was gone. The memories of the incident and constant bullying were all that flashed through my head. Before I impacted, I was caught in warm large familiar arms, I glanced up to see Jason without his mask. In a harsh gruff voice, he whispered “I would miss you until I turn to ash Mireya” I felt my face get warm and I turned away. He turned me back and started to lean in, I closed my eyes and waited. I opened my eyes to a bright empty room with Precious licking my face “it was a dream?” 

I stood and let her out of my room, she ran to the garage/kitchen and left through the doggy door. I yawn and walked to the countertop “Tuesday breakfast, hmm well I have left over tostones. I don't feel like cooking today.” I heard footsteps coming from the living room and I looked over, it was Jason still covered in blood and his machete under his belt. His eye was wide with shock “what?” I then saw my reflection in the coffee pot and looked down, I was very much naked. I crouched down and screamed “get me something to cover up!” Keeping my eyes down I felt something warm around my shoulders and felt hot faced again. It was his jacket, I stood and put it all the way and it fit me like a dress. He still looked taken aback “what never seen a girl naked?” He shook his head “wait really?” He nodded. I handed him a plate of four tostones, he tilted his head, “just take it if you're hungry” he took the plate. I took mine and sat on the couch I started munching down on the fried plantains. “It's a tradition Dominican side dish if you were curious, we call them tostones” I chewed on my second one. He still looked like a scarred child, “Jason they are boobs, there is nothing wrong with them.” 

He just looked into the distance, I huffed and stood up “exposure therapy should work” I unzipped the jacket and opened it “see? Boobs, they won't hurt you.” He stared for what seemed like minutes, he looked up at me with a hungry eye and reached for one. I slapped his hand away and covered up “I am not that type of woman, at least take me out on a date” he tilted his head. “It's an expression, meaning I won't let any man touch me unless we are in a romantic relationship, you know what that is right?” He shook his head “basically it is when two people decide to like each other and start hanging out and fall in love and maybe get married or just have sex. Not mindless sex like most teenagers do, but real love making, expressing how much they love each other by” my face was probably red “exploring each other’s bodies and making each other feel absolutely amazing” I sighed and looked at my feet. “Wish I had something like that” I whispered to myself, he seemed fascinated with a wide eye childish expression. 

I will be hitting 30 in five years, once I hit 30 it will be extremely hard to get a date. I'm already started to age and grow gray hairs, Precious’s barking snapped me out of my trance. Her ears were folded back, and she bore her teeth, “Preciosa. ¿Que pasa? Es un amigo,” I let her smell the jacket and then him (Precious. What's wrong? He is a friend). She wagged her tail and looked for a treat from me, I grab a plantain from Jason's plate. “Siéntate” she sat “dame patica” she gave me paw “habla” she barked. I handed her the plantain and she munched down. “I am Dominican. Meaning I was raised Spanish” he nodded in understanding. 

“I want to raise my kids with my culture, since it really isn't taught in America. Want them to have pride in my half” I sat down on the couch. “Have you ever wanted kids?” He shook his head “why?” He gestured to his face “you're afraid they'll get your face or that no one would love you?” _‘Both’ _I nodded and slipped off his mask, “did anyone in your family look like this?” He shook his head, “born looking like this?” He nodded, I pondered _isn't a deformation, but it isn't genetic either, maybe something happened in the womb. _“Did your mom drink alcohol while she was pregnant?” _‘She was a good Christian she never touched a drop, always said it was bad’ _he growled loudly “c-calm down” I gulped “did she fall or was hit in the stomach while pregnant” he looked away. I placed a hand on his shoulder “it's ok, you can tell me” I softly smiled, _‘dad hit me’ _“while you were in her belly?” He nodded, “it didn't stop there either did it? He hit you while you were out?” He nodded again, I stood and hugged his head and pet his hair. 

He wrapped his arms around the back of my upper thighs. “At least I have good news” he looked up at me “your kids won't have it, since it was an outsourced malformation. Maybe if you work more on your personality, maybe not kill people, you'll find someone to love” I giggled as I let go. He didn't, his hands wandered I pulled them off quickly, he then looked down twiddling his thumbs. I smiled and walked away. 

I got dressed and looked on my phone, I felt two strong hands on my hips I felt his skin forehead on my neck. Then a scruffy chin on my shoulder, my breath caught in my throat and I felt my womanhood pulse madly _just bend me over already _I shook my head. “What's with the sudden affection?” _‘Date’ _“it's December 31th,” _‘no, go on date’ _my heart dropped. He can't be serious right? He must be joking, I sighed turning around and nodding. “We can go to the park and watch the new year’s fireworks” he nodded. “But” he stopped bouncing, “you need to shower and brush your teeth. At least be presentable for a date. Go shower now and I'll wash your clothes.” He froze in place “oh come on not this again” I pushed him into the bathroom. “You need to face your fear, who is gonna be scared of a serial killer who is afraid of water?” He grunted “just do it.” 

Until I heard water hitting skin I walked in and stole his clothes. Making a quick wash and setting them into the dryer _well what will he wear while those are drying? _I pondered for a bit then looked through my apartment, the most I had that could fit him was this large beige trench coat. Maybe if I can find a loose pair of sweatpants, they can fit him. I found an old pair that I bought online, and I placed it on the toilet cover, “clothes on the toilet” all I got back was silence behind the curtain. I rolled my eyes and went to sit on my couch and cuddle with Precious. 

I heard the door open and I looked back, I choked on my laughter going into a coughing fit. Those sweets were tight on him, they were basically spandex on him. “S-sorry but that is the only thing I have to offer” I spoke through giggles “just don't get excited and I'll think you'll be fine.” _‘Excited?’ _“Yes, like sexually, your genitals would harden” he nodded. I softly smiled as I fed precious and checked on his clothes. I saw his jacket was not washed, “crap how did I forget?” 

  
I pulled it off of its hanger and searched through the pockets when I felt paper in the chest pocket. I pulled it out curiously, it was folded tightly together and cemented by water, stained with mother nature. I carefully unfolded it; the paper was a poem written in purple ink _seems familiar_ I started to read it “the way you look at me puts a harsher burn in my heart than anyone could ever do to my face. Wait a minute that's mine!” An embarrassing love poem to a guy who wouldn't give me the time of day, why did I even like him? I looked through the others and it was all mine, my poems and doodles that went missing on the camping trip. _He stole them? How, and why? He even kept them. These folds are overused meaning he must've opened and refolded them. _I felt my face go warm “honestly this feels flattering” I giggled to myself as I put his jacket into the washer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	9. Chapter 9

When the clothes were finished, I handed them to him, the rest of the day I was doing chores and checking my email, the most Jason did was stare and follow me. “It's 11:30pm, great, I'm going to get ready” I stood from scrubbing the floor and looked towards Jason smiling but it quickly dropped once I saw the look in his eye, it was hunger. “Um Jason” I gulped as he stood and loomed over me, he gestured me to turn around and I did without complaints. He grunted as I felt his hand on my ass _was he watching me bent over scrubbing the floor? _His hands were gentle as he molded my pliable flesh, “y-you can slap it.” I softly spoke he growled and hooked his arms around me holding me close.

_Sometimes he acts like a child other times he doesn't. Does he have split personality or something? _I felt his wide chest rumble against my back which made my knees go weak and my womanhood go wet. I pulled out of his grip “go get ready, we can drive to the park” he nodded, and I went to get dressed. The only good ‘date’ clothes I could find was some ripped jeans and an old purple hoodie with a unicorn emoji on it “I hope he doesn't mind” I whispered as I got dressed in two layers on leggings and undershirts. I grabbed a backpack and put in two blankets and a beanie in it, it will be cold outside. I said goodbye to Precious and walked out of my room, she usually tucks herself into my bed. I saw Jason readjusting his mask over his mouth, I grabbed a chair and stood on it unclipping it making it fall. 

I got a growl from him and he turned around glaring at me “it will make you stand out like a sore thumb, it’ll be dark so no one will see your face unless you are wearing that bright ass mask” he growled again looking up at me. “You aren’t as intimidating when I’m the taller one” I chuckled, he then grabbed my hips and set me on the floor “hey no fair!” This caused him to smirk and pat my head three times like always. This man had two feet on me, I was only 5’1 and he was like 6’11? I only reached right below his chest, his knee was at my mid-thigh and his crotch was at my belly. I sighed, “let’s get in the car” I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. I look at the car, “there might be a problem, give me a moment” I set the seat back and made it lean back as far as I can so he can fit. I guided him to go in laying back and I buckle him in closing his door and starting the car. 

I placed my backpack on his lap and headed to uptown where it was more suburban turning towards the park and passing the crowded entrance “don’t worry we are going through the back, this fence will end soon” when it did I parked and helped him out. “You see that oak tree in the middle of that clearing, that’s where I always sit.” He nodded and started walking, again large legs big stride and I’m left jogging to catch up he slowly stopped looking at me struggling to keep up. He held out his hand, I grabbed it and we started walking, whenever he went to fast, and I started to tug behind he slowed down. His hands were calloused but gentle, maybe his mom taught him to be gentle because of his disability or does he not want to hurt me? Either way it was sweet and giving me teddy bear vibes. 

With the full moon being the only light source, we managed to get to the tree, I pulled out a flashlight and set down the blanket motioning him to sit down. I sat down and pulled out some snacks I packed, some chips and what not. I reached in again and felt a cold glass bottle, I sighed and pulled it out “I forgot I packed this” flashing my light onto it to read the label “_Belle Glos Las Alturas Vineyard Pinot Noir 2017 _I remember getting this on sale.” Hearing a growl, I look over my shoulder seeing an angered Jason, “right… you are against alcohol. Usually I drink a whole bottle then drive home, I make sure to go on the dirt roads where no one lives anymore. I always hoped I crash and die; I feel pathetic when I wake up the next morning hammered.” His growling stopped and he seemed intrigued “you may wonder why I'm not happy with you around and not constantly begging you to kill me, well I am complicated. I want to die on my own terms, with my suicide note ready and I am ready. It feels like people are friends with me out of pity because of my disfigurement, I go green with envy whenever they talk about their one-night stands or their boyfriends. I never say anything because I hate being a Debbie downer.” I grabbed a bottle opener and opened the bottle, I put it to my lips and took a long swig. I felt looser and relaxed, I wiped my mouth and continued “honestly I know no one will miss me, probably be relieved they don't have to drag around ol’ burnt girl to parties and make everyone uncomfortable. People still stare and whisper, I should just…” I trailed off and lifted the bottle up to my lips again only for a hand to block the nozzle. I looked over at Jason “what?” He pulled the bottle away and corked it, he pulled me onto his lap and held me close. 

My lip started to quiver and then I let my body do the work, I cried into his chest like a pathetic child. I slammed my tiny fist onto his broad chest “why do I have to be like this? Why couldn't someone who did something bad be cursed with this face” I sobbed as he rubbed my back. I then pulled away and got off his lap “S-sorry if this came as a surprise, I usually act so happy and like nothing is wrong.” He reached over and patted my back three times again, his hand then leads to my face softly palming it I leaned into the affectionate touch. I closed my eyes and sighed thinking about the upcoming new year until I felt something soft, warm, wet, and slimy come across my good cheek. I turned to see him putting his tongue back into his mouth “what was that? A kiss?” He nodded I held back a laugh “that isn't how you do it. Close your lips and I'll do the rest” he followed my orders and I sat on his lap again. I took a deep breath and leaned in softly connecting our lips, I closed my eyes leaning more into it. His lips were cold and wet yet soft, his hands gripped my hips as I started to move our lips. I softly moaned against his lips causing a rumble in his chest, before I knew it, I was laying down with him overpowering me as our lips danced. My heart raced as I reached up and gripped his shoulders, I was enjoying myself. 

Then there was a _boom, _a _feeesh, _and then crackles. Jason sat up quickly looking around, his shoulders and posture stiffened “what's wrong?” He started to shake as another firework blasted, I stood up and hugged his head “it's ok, look” I pointed to the clear sky as another burst of color filled the air. “See? Nothing to be scared of, it's beautiful” I smiled as he calmed down to my petting. 

I sat between his legs leaning back on his chest as we watched the fireworks, _I took his first kiss, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I feel so tiny in his arms, he's so warm like those seven-foot-tall teddy bears. _It was a good 20 minutes before they stopped “let's go home Jason,” I wiggled out of his arms and packed up. “You must be cold, don't worry, I'll give you extra blankets tonight” I held my hand out and helped him up, Jesus he was **heavy **like easily over 200lbs. And all pure muscle he must be very strong when he uses all of them. 

Once home I walked to my room and greeted Precious “mommy's home, hi baby girl” she jumped on me her tail knocking down everything in its path. I felt a glare on the back of my head, I looked back “what? Got a problem with me calling myself mommy or you want me to call you baby boy?” I noticed his face turn a few shades of pink before putting his mask on. I went to my closet to grab blankets for him when his hand closed the door, “what is it now Jason?” I turned around. “You don't want to sleep on the couch?” He shook his head, “I have no other option for you” he pointed to the bed. “Um, I don't think I'm ready for that Jason. But we can cuddle more on the couch before we go to bed if that's what you want” he huffed then nodded. I got him to leave and took off everything changing into black pajama shorts and a loose tank top to help hide my belly fat. It wasn't my biggest insecurity, but I didn't like the unevenness it does with clothing. 

My head was on his chest and his large arms were around my short frame. His heartbeat was slow and steady, and he produced a lot of heat; unfortunately, this made me doze off before I knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	10. Chapter 10

I felt something hard yet soft against my lower back, I try to shift only to feel large strong hands softly squeezing my belly fat. When finally the alarm sound was registered in my brain I opened my eyes and reached for my phone. 20% battery, great and oh my birth control alarm was going off. I tried to wiggle out but Jason just wrapped his arms and legs around me, this would become suffocating if he squeezed more. I manage to get my arm out of his grip and reach up to unclip his mask, it clattered onto the floor. I then proceeded to poke his cheek, I kept going for about a minute before he groaned and let me go. I quickly got off the couch and went to take my medication. It helped with my pcos, help me balance my hormones, I thought it would help me lose weight since the pcos made me gain weight but no it just made the weight stick. Taekwondo, rock climbing, yoga, going vegetarian, nothing really helped so I learned to just love my chubby self. As long as I'm healthy right? Wish I could say the same for my face, it prevents me from getting jobs and networking because most people avoid me. Interviews are an anxiety attack and most of the time I am rejected, I pray that these online websites hire me. My face wouldn't matter there. 

I went to check on Jason and tried to figure out what was on my back. My face went warm when I saw his jeans, he was pitching a high tent. “Oh his morning wood was against me” I softly giggled to myself. I let Precious out for her morning bathroom break and started making breakfast. Once I gathered the ingredients I stopped “actually let me order food. He probably wants some meat. Let me see my budget” I opened my phone to see my bank account _ok I worked 45 hours for two weeks and I get paid $15 every hour so I should have- yep $2,700. Rent is $1900 a month, utilities adds about another $500. Yeah I have some money to spare for Jason. _I went online and ordered a traditional American breakfast, waffles (for me), steak and cheese, some hash browns and scrambled eggs with sausage. 

I yawned as I started the coffee pot, Precious came barreling towards me crashing into my legs almost knocking me down. “Jesus I'll get you your food” I opened a can and tapped it into her food dish taking a fork and breaking it up. “Hey be patient you choke when I don't make it into smaller pieces” I then set the dish down and she started to chow. I smiled and petted her, when she was done, she gave a little burp “ok that was adorableness right there.” I walked towards the couch and saw him sitting up looking confused at his morning wood, “usually it means you need to pee, go to the bathroom and see. If not, I’ll find a way to help, sit down I heard a hard one is impossible to aim.” He found the bathroom and spent 15 long minutes in there, I started to worry and knocked on the door “Jay? You doing alright?” All I heard was a growl “may I come in?” He opened the door, he sat miserably on the toilet with his jeans at his ankles “it didn’t work?” He shook his head, I tried to hold back a giggle “well I can show you people with their head smashed in and other gross stuff to gross you out” _‘wouldn’t work’_ “oh…right, you are kinda immune to that stuff huh?” I rubbed my chin wondering “how about you just jerk it out” he tilted his head “you know _masturbate_” _‘no, it’s wrong’ _“let me guess Mrs. Voorhees said so? Then I guess you’ll have to wait it out, can you get out the bathroom? I kinda need it.” He started to whimper.

“What do you want me to do?” _‘H-E-L-P’ _“There is only one way I can help but I am not that kind of woman” he tilted his head. “The only way I can help is give you manual or oral sex and again I am not that type of woman” I walked out of the bathroom closing the door “now suck it up!” Unexpectedly, once I was in my room, he bursts in shutting the door and pinned me down. “J-Jason what-t the h-hell are you d-doing” I started to shake in fear, his eye was full of hunger once again. I feel so trapped and pray to his predator, I cursed myself as I felt my womanhood ache in response. He lifted his mask and bent down to lick my neck softly, his grip loosened but I still couldn’t get out. He managed to plant his hips between my thighs and ever so softly grind in desperation. This isn’t like him at all, but I liked it I fucking liked it and I hate that I liked it. I let a moan escape my lips and everything stopped, he slowly pulled away and collected himself. I closed my legs and sat up “w-what’s wrong?” _‘Listen’ _there was a knock I nodded and left the room answering the door, it was the food. “Here, $5 tip just for you” “thanks ma’am” the awkward teenager rubbed his neck and walked away.

I placed the two bags on the table, Jason walked in with a head hung low _‘sorry, I lost control’_ I blushed “trust me I don’t mind, haven’t felt that adrenaline rush in years” I softly giggled. He stared at me, “women are confusing creatures Jay. We sometimes like a monster in bed, to be dominated. I don’t understand it either” _it’s still too early for sex, right? But I have noticed myself getting a bit more desperate. _I looked through the bag and pulled out all the food for him “here, this is yours any left over I’ll put in the fridge.” He nodded and started to eat so quickly I had to say “slow down or you’ll choke,” man he didn’t leave a crumb behind “still hungry?” He nodded vigorously, I handed him my waffles I didn’t even touch yet. “I’ll be going to work at 3pm so goodnight Jay.” I yawned and walked into my room. Once my face touched the pile of pillows and stuffed animals I was out like a light.

I woke up to my pillow vibrating? I opened my eyes to see my pillow was actually Jason’s chest, I blushed “you are very soft and warm.” For once I wanted him in my space like this, nonsexual and I felt so safe and protected. My phone alarm went off I checked 1:30pm “gotta start getting ready for work, can you feed Precious while I’m gone? Her food is on top of the fridge since she loves to jump onto counters. Can you walk her until she is panting? We have that backyard space that technically isn’t mine but that isn’t enough for her. I will brush her teeth and coat.” I grabbed a brushing glove and called her over, her tail wacked everything off my nightstand “ok I let you keep your tail, and you repay me with this?” I giggle and put it all back. “I’m glad she likes you; she usually isn’t like that with new people” I giggle “my little dobby” she bore her teeth at me in submission.

I showered and dressed, by 2:20 I was done and walking out the door. Precious howled in protest “I know baby girl, oh and Jason she has a huge toy box at the foot of my bed, she needs a lot of playing with. I’ll tell Amy not to come today. Alright, love you Princess!”

Work was work, nothing new just very boring and stealing monsters to stay awake. Once I got home was the big surprise, there was cotton stuffing everywhere, my couch pillows were deflated and tattered, dog kibble was all over the kitchen’s tiled floor, toys were everywhere and there was Jason and Precious cuddled up sleeping on the couch. All the anger that boiled up subsided quickly, my heart melted at the sight. I pulled out my phone and took a picture, I grabbed a drawing pad and pen. I sat there for about 20 minutes sketching each detail, even down to how her ear flopped onto his mask. I looked up again finishing my shading when I see an eye staring back at me, I felt embarrassed “I-I see you had fun” Precious’s eyes snapped open and she tackled me with love and affection. She then tried to sit in my lap which didn’t work she was _way_ too big for that, Jason whistled, and she sat on his lap no problem “she is defiantly a lap dog for you” I giggled.

I stood up and started to clean up the mess, Jason came in to help “no you don’t need to help” and I kept denying him until he grabbed my wrist _‘let me dammit’ _he seemed very annoyed. I sighed “fine,” I rolled my eyes and let him finish the sweeping. Which Precious is still trying to attack “my knight in shining armor.” I grabbed a vacuum and started to vacuumed all her puppy hair she is still shedding _she is ten months when does this stop? _I will probably get a noise complaint, but I don’t really care right now. I made sure that room was spotless and then she ruined it again by attacking the vacuum and getting hair everywhere again. Not breaking the vacuum, just shake and thrash and hair flying. “I will clip your ears try me!” She yawned and just kept playing around “didn’t Jay waste all your energy?” He just shrugged and grabbed one of her toys, this caused her to tackle him to the ground. I busted out into a snorting piggy laughter as he tried to get up only to be knocked down again. I laughed for so long my eyes shed tears and my sides hurt immensely, I fell on the ground in a fit of giggles.

I felt him lay down beside me, I turned to see a happy Jason “let’s go to bed, shall we?” He nodded and he picked me up like a baby “a-aren’t I heavy?” He shook his head, _ok he is lying to be sweet but I appreciate it or he is very strong which I also don’t doubt_. He walked into the bedroom and cleared out stuffed toys and pillows to give me appropriate space unlike before where we were stuck together like sardines, he just kinda squeezed himself under me. He laid me down and started to get on the bed “shoes and jacket off. You gotta be a little comfy in bed you know” I slipped off my jeans and unclipped my bra under my shirt slipping it off. He did as told and laid down, Precious got in between us and I giggled once again “goodnight everyone” I went to turn off the light and snuggled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks

When I woke up the bed was cold and void of life, Precious and Jay were gone. I sat up and looked around softly calling their names, I heard barking outside which made me leave the garage door. For those who wonder I live on ground level, so I get extra doors unlike my neighbors up top, anyways I look and see Precious running to her hearts content on the dead grass and Jason sitting on a bench staring at the trees. I went back inside and put on some sweatpants and a hoodie. I sat beside Jason “whatcha doing?” _‘Watching- how do you sign’ _he pointed to a bird “oh, like this” I put my fist up to my mouth and tapped my pointer finger with my thumb a couple of times. _‘Watching birds’ _“Why is that?” _‘Mother had many bird-’_ he paused pondering “books” I signed as I asked _‘yes books’ _he nodded. I sat and watched the birds with him _he sure does love his mom that’s a good sign. _

***

It was the 15th ten days after New Years and I had the day off. I checked my emails and wrote down interview dates, this Saturday should be very chill. I just ran simple errands and cleaning the house, I checked my phone and smiled. Mom, dad, my little brother, and Neveah all sent birthday texts I miss them so much. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t waiting for anyone else to send birthday texts, I decided for my birthday was to just watch movies on Netflix and not really anything else. I let Jason sit beside me and watch until there was a knock on the door “Mireya I told you to leave the door unlocked.” “Shiiiiiiiiit, Jason in my room now, hide!” I yank him off the couch and shove him into the room _how can I forget? She was going to set the party here! Well to be fair she told me that a month ago and never mentioned it again. Guess it’s a not so surprise surprise? _I opened the door and Savannah and Amy in, they were holding bags and boxes “Jaquan will bring his Xbox soon and Alex will bring the alcohol and something very special to help you relax.” They laid out all the chips, various dips (including cheese salsa and beer dip. My favorites), cookies, cheeseburger sliders, mini cheesecakes and so much more. “T-there’s only the five of us why so much food” “munchies” was all Amy said _munchies the hell does that mean? _I looked at my room to see it’s a jar, Jason was looking with curiosity I softly smiled at him and waved “who are you waving to?” “Oh- uh Precious, come here Precious” she hops into my arms.

Savannah pulled out her speaker and connected her phone to it and started to play music. Wow I haven’t heard these songs since I was like 13 “where you get the playlist?” “Your old YouTube account, wanted to make this extra special.” My eyes widen “how did you find it?” “Alex did, he was looking up ship videos of Hannibal x Will videos when he stumbled upon a teen you. Apparently, you were doing a one-sided roleplay where you acted like you were Hannibal’s girlfriend killing other fangirls.” _Well fuck my life, damn I forgot the password to that account too _“and _when _were you planning to tell me this?” “Today, trust me you were so adorable as a kid. We did stupid shit on Facebook we’ll show you later to make it even” she giggled. My stomach turned with embarrassment I ate some cookies to calm my nerves. _Maybe Jason is hungry_ I smiled at the idea and grabbed a few sliders and cookies, I slipped into my room as the girls decorated. “Hey Jason, I completely forgot they were throwing a party for my birthday. Here some food while you wait, I have a couple of books you can read. We like to scream sometimes but don’t run out, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Got it?” He nodded and I handed him the plate.

I slipped back out and sat on the couch when the song BAM by I think Miranda? I haven’t heard it in a long time, but I remember every lyric “_never thought I fall in love now I stand corrected. Never thought I’d feel what I feel never been so affected” _I jammed away as the song continued. “Wow how convenient that song came on” Amy giggled “what do you mean?” “Well” they said in unison while Amy turned off the radio. Savannah plopped down beside me.

“Who is he?”

“Who is who?”

“Don’t play dumb now Mireya” Amy giggled, “who is the man that stole your heart.” She took a piece of my hair and twirled it in her fingers.

“I seriously don’t know what you two are talking about!” Savannah groaned. “What?”

“It is extremely obvious you are in love you’ve been showing the signs every time we go out. You stare off into space with this lovey dovey look in your eye, when we go shopping you think we don’t hear but we do when you say ‘that be perfect for him’ while looking at men’s clothing. Whenever you stare off into space while we are eating you make hearts out of your food. You are practically a tween having her first big crush!” I felt my heart stop, these walls are thin, he can’t hear this nonsense. Quick Mireya think!

“Oh you caught me, I have been talking to someone lately” I say in a bashful voice holding my cheeks. They cheered and hugged me “alright alright before you kill me let me go!”

“So, tell us about him. How did you two meet? What does he look like? Do you have a pic? What’s his size? Does he have a kid already-” “Sav I think she get’s the idea” Amy giggled. I gulped, crap now I need to make shit up.

“O-oh we met in a chatroom in a multiplayer pc game. He lives in Sweden, um he’s a redhead and has ocean blue eyes. Uh he is like 6’5” and he respects his mom.” They nodded and motioned me to continue. “I don’t have a picture on me,” I started to get nervous.

“How do you know he is real and not a catfish?” Amy nodded at Sav’s question.

“I don’t think anyone would proudly show a disfiguring facial scar” they gasped. “Y-yeah he was in a car accident and his head went through the windshield. His cheek and down to his jugular is very dragged and filled with grafting scars since the glass pealed him like an orange.” They motioned me to continue “he is a dog lover and likes to hike and camp out in the woods. He sent me several videos of him hiking and carving my name into trees.” I giggled to myself, this is the point where I got carried away “he works as a lumber jack. He told me he loves poetry and art and our first date would be at an art museum.” Amy then popped a question I never expected “what did _you _tell him about yourself?”

“Um, that I am looking for a job as an accountant, that I want a big family-”

“And he didn’t run to the hills?” Savannah gasped “what about sex?”

I felt my face getting warmer “I told him I like the occasional bondage and being rough but I also like it gentle and staring into each other’s eyes. I also told him of my heritage and that I want to live within nature and own like 20 dogs.” We all laughed, “hope we can meet this man soon. What is his name?” I gulped, “o-oh uh Erik.” They went back to decorating, how can they be so ridiculous? I am not in love with anyone, love is not realistic for me I can’t even trust a fucking fly let alone another man with my safety and happiness. Like a man would even want me. I pretended everything was ok as we started to party, when the boys arrived, I didn’t really drink because I know I wouldn’t stop when I’m upset. But it was useful to beat Jaquan in his fighting games and be able to function the DVD player he brought when they forgot how to read.

Two hours later there was a knock on the door, and I turned off the music to open it, it was a delivery guy with a big cake, “uh put it on the coffee table over there” he nods and does so. It was three layers, the first layer a foot diameter, the second layer seven-inch diameter, and the last layer was a three-inch diameter. The first and last layer were a deep wine purple while the second layer was as black as night with fondant flowers like peonies, delilahs, ruffled roses, and chrysanthemums all in various shades of purple and blue from lilac and periwinkle to eggplant and navy blue. “W-we went all out for you birthday girl” Alex stumbled on his words as he lit the candles and stuck them in. They started to sing happy birthday and then I blue out the candles _it’s official, I am 25. _I softly smiled as I got to cut it and serve everyone a piece from the third layer it was funfetti cake too, and from what I can taste with butterscotch frosting _well goodbye diet, I have a new lover now_.

After everyone finished their cake Alex went to his bag and pulled out jars of weed _oh right he has a prescription. _“Jaquan help me make a massive dube for birthday girl. A novelty gift for her. I’ll roll regular blunts for right now.” “Sure hand me the big grinder” he nods and handed it to him. _So that’s what Savannah meant by calm me down, well it is my birthday why not? _Alex handed me a tiny joint as well as the other two ladies, I haven’t smoked anything since I was a teenager. I grabbed the lighter and lit it up, making a few puffs and enjoy myself.

After a while I noticed the effects, I felt a rush in my brain and a shiver down my spine like a runner’s high. I felt very relaxed and like all of the tension in my body didn’t exist, like my limbs didn’t exist and then it hit me, hunger. “I am hungry let me go eat” I announced and walked to the table basically gobbling all the cookies and chips, the others joined, and we sat on the kitchen floor all the food with us just munching away. My brain felt very tingly like ASMR almost, it felt so good to feel so free almost. For an hour we talked about nonsense like the color of the sky or how Nala and Simba are siblings. It was a good hour to just relax and eat.

Half an our later they packed up, called an uber, and left. I looked at the presents I didn’t get to open and the amount of food I have for a good week _or 30 minutes knowing Jason. _I felt very sweaty and dirty now that I am sobering up slowly, I knocked on my bedroom door “party’s over Jason, you can come out and eat.” I walked into the bathroom, stripped down, turned on the bathtub faucet, pouring in bubble bath liquid and lit some candles. I grabbed a towel and covered myself up, I walked to the kitchen grabbing some wine the boys left behind and a wine glass. Jason, as I expected, was eating the food “hey stop sucking them down, chew and drink some water in between every bite or you’ll make yourself sick” he grunted, “I mean it.” I walked back to the bathroom and uncorked it pouring myself a glass, I let the towel fall and step into my warm bath. The water only reached half my stomach but the bubbles covered my breasts nicely, I stuck my knees up to be a bit more comfortable. I was taking a sip as Jason walked in closing the door behind him so Precious wouldn’t get in.

“Yes Jason?” He kneeled beside the tub _‘who is Erik?’ _he softly growled, his eye shining with rage “oh, he is a guy I made up so my friends wouldn’t push any further. Why you ask, Jay?” His chest rumbled again “were you jealous?” I started to giggle, he started waving his hands and shaking his head making me giggle more leading into snorting laughter. I stopped myself and he tilted his head “what? I hate my laugh” he looked offended _‘what? It’s cute’ _I felt my face go warm. “Uh thanks, want to join me in the bath. The tub is deep, it’s one of the reasons why I got this place” he sat there thinking before nodding and was about to step in with all clothes on “no you gotta be naked to come in. Uh- I’ll look away” I turned away and decided to distract myself by reading everything on my large candle. I heard a shift in fabrics and then the water rose to my shoulders, I turned to him “here let me put my legs between yours” I grabbed his ankles and put them on either side of my bum. He still had his mask on, I sat up on my knees and lean forward “mask has to come off too” I unclipped it and let it fall, I then picked it up and put it on the other side of the rim. I look back at him, he seemed distressed by our closeness “something wrong?” I felt like teasing him right then and there “has anyone told you that you have a kissable face?” I chuckled as his face went red, I think I was still high because I would’ve never done this. I sat on his lap and locked deformed lips to deformed lips. He tasted like the sugar cookies he just ate, his chest rumbled as he held the small of my back. When I pressed my bare chest onto his he softly gasped and I couldn’t resist but stick my tongue in, he was a quick learner and our tongues danced.

My hand ran down his solid chest and stomach, I then felt something poke my ass. It only got stiffer even though it stayed silky soft. I slowly pulled away and grinned “someone is excited” I giggled as I got off his lap and took another sip, I made sure I swayed my wet ass in his face. I turned back and reached into the bubbles for his member, he stiffened instantly and was under my control now, I started to rub him. His breath became gasps and soft sighs, I looked him in the eye “you are very big Jay, although I never expected anything less. Let me help you with him, I sat on my knees so the water would lower enough to show his full glory, “need to wash you off” I grabbed my wine glass and poured it over his shaft getting all the soap off “and you’ll taste yummy” he jumped and his breath became labored. His mouth made a noise I couldn’t understand, it sounded like a whine, I went down and licked him right under his uncut head he gripped the edge of the bathtub. “Sensitive spot? I’ll keep that in mind” I swirled my tongue around his dusty pink tip he let out another gasp, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. I started to suckle on his tip and he finally let it out, a sweet moan, it made my womanhood throb when it echoed. “Good boy” I chuckled then took more in and started to bob my head. _Good thing I practiced _I started rubbing what I couldn’t fit which was like four inches then he suddenly came _doesn’t last long, but this is his first sexual experience, so I’ll let it slide._ I sat up and grabbed the trashcan nearby and spat his cum out.

At this point my knees were shaking with the throbbing of my womanhood, “m-my turn” I leaned up wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and softly nibbled his neck “feel me baby” I softly kissed his neck. His hands started on my back then slowly moved to my front, he softly squeezed my chubby sides making me moan softly in his ear. He stiffed “keep going baby boy~” I whined, his hand softly cupped my breast and he started to manipulate them. “Now take those hands down, between my legs baby you only need one” I smiled as his hand shakenly went between my legs and cupped my womanhood. I decided to help and spread my swollen lips, fuck I was dripping “feel around, explore Jay” his finger graced against my clit and I gasp leaving a shaky moan. It seemed to interest him as he started to rub it, I shivered digging my nails into his shoulders as I moaned more. I started to hump into his hand “keep exploring baby” his finger then went to my entrance, he looked at me as he prodded it causing me to moan and I nod. “Go in baby” he stuck his finger deep inside, “p-pump it, like you’re stabbing someone” he understood clearly and thrusted his finger in. I threw my head back and moaned louder “y-you can add another” I stuttered.

He grabbed my leg and put it over his shoulder, I laid back into the water. He added another finger and started to thrust faster I grip the edge of the tub as I felt a knot in my stomach _no way, I can’t be cumming already! _He leaned over me and growled as he pumped his fingers more “J-jason” I softly moaned, then he went harder again and I felt a pang of pain “g-gentle Jay, gentle” I panted. He slowed down by a large amount, “c-curl your fingers, make me cum baby” he nodded and did so, he pressed right on my g-spot and I groaned loudly feeling a soft rush of pleasure. It wasn’t my biggest orgasm ever, but it was still amazing. I shifted and his fingers slipped out I stood and pull the plug on the bathtub and the water started to drain, “I’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom” I grabbed a towel and left the bathroom. I stumbled slightly _fucking hell I’m sore _he has thick fingers I will admit. I walked to my bedroom Precious right behind me and I put her in her cage “no sleeping next to me tonight honey” she huffed and went to bed. I dried off applied lotion and whatnot and put on some pj shorts and a loose tank top, I heard the door open. I look back to see a Jason in the buff with only a towel around his waist, “f-for Christ’s sake Jay, here put these basketball shorts on. It ain’t much but it’s better than being naked to bed” I handed him the blue shorts. As he let go of the towel I turned to avoid the sight, in the candlelight in the bathroom I couldn’t see it only feel it and right now I didn’t want another round.

The bed squeaked as he laid down, I smiled and turned off the light. I laid beside him and he held me against his chest, his warmth and slow heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Quite a few weeks have passed since my birthday and Jason has left, the studio felt very lonely now and seemed sluggish without his childish and affection craved energy. He would take off his mask and give me puppy eyes to beg for cuddles and would hug me randomly. He would play with Precious constantly until she was tired (which seemed impossible for a Doberman puppy) and help me bathe her since she hated water. He’d make me read to him until he fell asleep but the moment, I stopped reading he’d wake up and I have to continue until I fell asleep. We never spoke about what happened in the bath, I never brought it up, but it did make him more handsy with me while I was cooking, cleaning, or writing applications I’d get an ass squeeze which I didn’t mind! I actually liked the attention, made me ignore the fact he was a serial killer which now made me scared that he is gone was he tired of me? Is he planning to come back and kill me? I don’t understand. 

My phone rang removing me from my potential panic attack, I picked up the unknown number “Hello is this Mireayah Esperanza?” You’re white I can tell by the mispronunciation “yes sir, it’s Mireya, Mi-day-ya. How can I help you?” “Oh, I am so sorry, I’ll do better, but you remember that interview two weeks ago for our clothing shop ‘That’s my world’ by any chance?” “Oh yes I remember, over Skype” “Congrats, you got the job” “what really?” “Yes, we will email you our accounting information tomorrow morning, you’ll earn your first paycheck in two weeks” he then hung up. I screamed and jumped around “yes yes yes!” I screamed again and Precious barked up a storm “I finally got a job! Ahh! After seven failed interviews finally!” She barked and ran around knocking anything that was on a surface “well there goes my celebration” I giggled. I cleaned up after her and took her on an evening spring walk. I loved all the pink and purple trees, the fresh grass, and not to mention the sun is finally back and making everything seem happy again. 

April is my lucky month it seems; everything is going right. Maybe I can buy a house in the countryside and maybe buy Precious a few siblings? A ball python would be amazing. I am coming world, Mireya is coming! 

***

I taped the last box shut, Precious whined as she held her one toy, I let her have “sorry hun we gotta pack up, you’ll love the new house I promise.” I smiled and patted her head, I wipe my forehead of sweat, this upcoming summer had me sweating. It was only the first week of June, but it was about 90 already at 8am. There was a knock on the door, and I opened it, “hey Jaquan, hey Sav, hey Amy. What are y’all doing here?” Amy giggled “we wanted to give you a housewarming gift.” “Aww thanks” she handed me a bag it was heavy, I took away the tissue paper and saw it was a book. I gave the paper bag to Precious and she thrashed it, I looked at it and felt my face go warm “a k-kama sutra? Really, how will I use this?” Sav wiggled her eyebrows “for that special man in your life.” Those two giggled, I felt my face get warmer “oh you imbecile” I laughed. I put it in my bookbag. I did one more check making sure I didn’t leave anything, “Jaquan can you grab those two boxes, Amy can you leash Precious and wait for me at the car while I return the keys?” They nod and do as told. I know the boxes were light for Jaquan and Precious loved Amy the most. 

I walked out and Sav followed me “wow didn’t know you were the matchmaker.” “What could that possibly mean?” “Amy’s got jungle fever for Jaquan” I stopped walking and stood there “didn’t they break up three years ago?” “Yes but they never dated anyone else since. Maybe they’ll finally talk.” I nodded and walked into the lobby, I gave the landlady the key and said my goodbyes and gave her a big hug. We walked back to my car and stopped, we saw Amy and Jaquan talking, Amy’s face was redder than a tomato. “C’mon Amy get him!” I whispered and Sav nodded. She then grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, he reached around and gave her a good spank. This caused her to let go of the leash and Precious ran towards me, they noticed and looked at us and yanked away quickly. Well this is awkward now. 

I walked towards them holding back a laugh and let Precious hop into the front seat, I attached her doggy seatbelt and start the car “I’ll invite y’all when my place is ready, thanks for everything.” They waved me off, I busted out laughing when I saw Savannah’s face, she was going to tease them into oblivion. It was a good hour drive; I observed the tiny farmlands before arriving to my home. I got out of the car to open the gate with its heavy lock. The pillars of the gate were rectangular cement while the rest was wired gate, it surrounded the whole property and the previous owner had it remodeled since predators kept hunting down their chickens and cats. I drove in and relocked the gate. Precious kept hitting my face with her tail, I drove on the dirt road and smiled at the deep blue house that came into view. It had a black shingle grabble roof with several dormer spaces and flat areas under the windows. The windowsills were a lovely ivory white and the house itself had a wraparound porch, the pillars and flooring of said porch was made with brown mahogany wood. It was a good two feet off the ground. It was four bedrooms, had a den, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and dining room on the first floor. The second floor had the four bedrooms, two hallway closets, and a second bathroom. There was also an attic. Was it too much space? Maybe, but it had all my requirements, land and in the countryside, plus it was cheap because of a couple of murders that had happened here. I can use a room for painting, one can be a dog room, and the last one can be a guest room. I, of course, get the master bedroom. I park the car into the driveway and leash up Precious, we walked to the front door and I unlocked it. There was barely any furnishing but there were boxes in the kitchen, bathroom, and the bedrooms. I let her go. 

She ran zoomies throughout the house, going up and down the stairs, exploring every tiny corner, hoping up onto everything. I opened one of the many doors to the outside and she ran into the mowed down land. She ran plentiful zoomies until she flopped onto her side exhausted, at this time I had her only meat meal ready, I walked out to her and clapped to get her attention and for her to follow me. I then told her to sit and gave her the bowl of meat. She wasn’t used to it yet so she ate slowly, which gave me time to sort out the kitchen boxes and put everything in place. I then sorted out the bathroom boxes, organizing all of my hair care products, why did I have so many deep conditioners? I then went to my bedroom and did the most dreadful thing, organize all my clothes. I opened all the drawers and the closet and got started. 

The sky was getting dark by the time I finished, I smiled at my accomplishment, I plugged in my laptop and phone letting them charge as I set up Precious’s room. It was the smallest room near the back it was lucky to have two windows. I set all her toys and bed in there. Honestly it had enough room to fit about eight dogs comfortably and that was the plan, to have a lot of dogs, maybe a rabbit, and a couple of cats? I don’t really know yet, all I know is that my dating life has finished before it started. Jason hasn’t come back in months meaning he’s either caught or he just doesn’t want to see me anymore. I couldn’t find any news stories about Jason, so it is clearly the latter. I knew it was only a matter of time. 

I rubbed my chubby belly, I just imagined it swollen and round, a tiny foot kicking ever so often. Maybe I can just go to the sperm bank, get me my own black stallion. I have curly hair already so that won’t be a problem, I just love that rich skin, I want all my babies to be the beauty of the night. I giggled to myself imagining my own children. I was on the lighter spectrum of brown, mocha as most people described it and I do see similarities with the milked down drink. I couldn’t stop thinking about how they would come out, beautiful brown eyes, brown skin, kinky hair. I was gushing at my imagination! Then a child popped up, he was about five shades lighter than me, had hazel eyes, a chiseled face, and reddish extremely curly hair. Who is he, and why does he look familiar? Maybe it was that handsome mover guy that on my mind, this kid is definitely mixed with white. I felt my face warm up, he didn’t have my chubby cheeks or my slight cleft chin. I shook my head and went to my laptop, seeing a few messages on Skype “I want to ask you a favor Mireya, call us asap!” I read the message out loud from Neveah. I press the call button and waited on my bed, Neveah picked up she was excited. 

“What’s the favor,” ‘wifey will explain’ she clapped her hands and Anneli appeared. Her Finnish wife she met online and married in Finland, the sandy blonde blue eyes beauty smiled at me. “Hey Mireya,” her accent was thick, “we are going to Virginia to a resort for our honeymoon” “woohoo” I clapped. “We have a joint flight from here to New York then to Virginia. The flights are eight hours apart so we were wondering if you can babysit Penelope, we can get a taxi there we will bring everything she needs for the week.” I clapped “oh of course! I’ll pay the taxi costs; I have been waiting so long to meet my niece! She is like eight months, right?” Anneli nodded “legally but since she was one months premature, she is developmentally seven months” “oh right I forgot about that.” I nodded and process the information “awesome, when will you two come?” “In about four days, does that work for you” “it is absolutely perfect! I can show you two my new house as well!” Neveah smiled happily and vocalized. Whenever she vocalized, she was experiencing extreme emotion and it sounded happy. It almost sounded like a whale song, deep and breathy. I heard a coo which seemed to catch Anneli’s attention, making her poke Neveah and point to something off screen. She stood and came back with Penelope I squeak out “hi baby girl” Neveah vocalized again which made Penelope giggle. She made Penelope wave and we said our goodbyes. 

***

Four days of baby proofing came and went, I gave them my address and waited by the gate for them. A taxi showed up and I opened the gate, he helped Neveah out while Anneli got the bags “here let me help” I grabbed the big suitcase, I paid the taxi driver Jesus Christ $1500? But anything for Neveah. He left and I locked the gate, we walked in silence, Neveah holding a car seat and a baby bag. I was so excited to see her! She gasped when she saw the house, I smiled.

I lead them inside and then let Precious out where she playfully attacked Anneli while Neveah sat in the kitchen breastfeeding. I lead Anneli upstairs and showed her the guest room, all it had was an air mattress but that was all I could get in four days. Anneli unfolded a portable bassinet for Penelope and set the bags down in there “a good five-hour rest will do. Thank you for your hospitality” I nodded “no worries, I'll make you some lunch for the trip back” she nodded and laid down going right to sleep. I had to drag Precious out so she could sleep soundly. I walked back downstairs and started pulling ingredients, Neveah snapped her fingers catching my attention. “Yes?” _‘The small purple suitcase has everything she needs. Also, I think the flight might have gotten her sick, she keeps coughing. Make sure she's hydrated and rest a lot. She's also teething’ _I nodded. “Neveah you have nothing to worry about, I know how to care for babies” I worded slowly and made sure to pronounce my words. She nodded and looked down at Penelope, she kept looking around while sucking on her mother's breast. I pet her hair and she shied away causing a giggle from me. 

Precious was overly ecstatic to see the new people, especially the tiny human. I grabbed her collar to prevent her from jumping onto them. She sniffed and sniffed Penelope and I couldn't help but gush over the adorableness. She soon finished eating and she was burped, _‘I'll go get some rest, see you in a few’ _I nodded and went to cooking. I suddenly got a shiver up my spine, I looked out the kitchen window “Jason?” I was hopeful, my heart skipped a beat thinking he came back but there was only crickets on the other side. _Don't get your hopes up girly, he ain't coming back._ I sighed and continued cooking. 

I don't know why I missed him so much _you miss his touch, his groans and huffs, the way he held you at night. _He is a murderer after all, probably killing innocents, _maybe the same kids who made him drown _I mean I understand the frustration of being made fun of for something you can't control but that never justifies murder. Does it? I shook my head as I packed up the food, Neveah walked down fully rested and smiled at me, she checked around the house to make sure it was baby proofed enough _‘nice job, but still keep an eye on her. She loves crawling and is almost climbing things’ _I nodded “I'll keep that in mind.” 

She brought me over to the suitcase, it had four packs of diapers, three packs of formula, bibs, shampoo and soap, a first aid kit, sunscreen, toys, a recipe book, sunglasses, hats, portable highchair, baby harness, shopping cart cover and a quilt. _Wow, someone is prepared _“wait what about her clothes and soothers?” _‘They are in the baby bag’ _I nodded. “Can I meet her?” She nodded, speak of the devil and she appears in a tired Anneli’s arms. Penelope was whimpering which I assumed woke up her mom and she is just desperate for more sleep. She handed the baby to her wife and went right back upstairs. I offered to hold her, and she was handed to me, Neveah reached into her bra and pulled out a soother. _Ok NOW I've seen everything _she gently placed it into the baby’s mouth and she latched on pretty quickly _‘smells like me, she's more likely to take it’ _I nodded. 

We sat on the couch and she told me everything that I missed and apologize for not talking to me that much, but I understand she's busy. We kept talking until Anneli came down saying those two should go. Neveah covered her baby in kisses and asked how they'll get out, I simply gave them the key, told them to put it on Precious's collar when they were done. And then they left, I laid Penelope on my bed as I went to retrieve her stuff and put it in my room. She was dead asleep when I laid her in the bassinet. I fed Precious and then went to bed. 

The next morning went amazing, the whole day in fact went amazing. She enjoyed her food, her bath, wasn't fussy about diaper changes and played well with Precious and me. The issue came when it was time for her to sleep. She wouldn't stop crying and fussing, she was fed, had a diaper change, I sang five songs to her. I don't know what else she needed. I tried to put her to bed at 9:30, it was already 11:45. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I rocked her, I felt hopeless as I tried my best to get her to sleep. I try to block out violent thoughts in my head that were created from frustration, Precious gave up and hid under the bed, leaving me to fend for myself. 

Then Precious rushed out from under the bed and tackled someone down, I heard a huge thud and growls coming from Precious. They were soon silenced and replaced by excited barks, she ran back into the room, onto the bed and right back into the dark hallway. _It's someone she recognizes; wait could it be? _“Jason? Is that you?” I heard a groan and he walked into the light. “How did you find me?” _‘Mother’ _I slowly nodded, “I need your help, come here.” He walked over to me, I handed him Penelope “hold her, I need to think straight.” I leave the room and walk down the kitchen. It was quieter there. I could actually think for a moment, then everything seemed to click, “duh she's teething!” I grabbed a cutie and took a slice wrapping it in a paper towel. 

As I walked up the stairs, everything was silent. _I JUST LEFT A NOISY BABY WITH A SERIAL KILLER AHHH! _I ran up the stairs and rushed into my room, there was no blood anywhere. In fact, Jason was um singing? It was one very low note he held; Penelope was dead weight in his arms his knuckle in her mouth as she chews on it. My body felt a cold shiver of relief, I felt my heart melted at the sight. He was so gentle and so fatherly, like his instincts kicked in _I want babies with him, now_. I smiled softly at my thought, I walked over and grabbed Penelope laying her down in the bassinet. I grabbed a soother and placed it into her mouth, my cheeks hurt from how much i smiled. I turned around and jumped onto Jason, he caught me with no issue. I ripped off his mask and gave him a deep kiss “my hero” I whispered against his lips, he laid me on the bed and laid down himself. “Thank you for helping me with the baby,” he nodded and grunted “how can I thank you?” I giggled “want some dinner and a warm bath? I now have clothes you can change in” he nodded. I smile and got up leading him to a bathroom. I ran the water and filled up the bathtub, I got him a change of clothes some cobalt blue basketball shorts and plain black t-shirt. I left him to clean as I warmed up some food. I was debating between microwave or stovetop, but the needy thing probably hasn't had a good meal in a long time, stovetop it is!

I heard his heavy footsteps come down the stairs, I looked back he had a towel around his neck. The basketball shorts were too tight showing his thigh muscles and bulge very...very well. “I see you enjoyed yourself,” he nodded, running his hand through his thin wet orange hair. I smiled when I noticed he wasn't wearing his mask; _he's feeling comfortable around me. _“Wait, if I may ask… why did toy leave for months?” _‘Business to take care of.’ _“Like?” _‘Mother told me not to tell’ _I slowly nodded _he has voices in his head, but I don't want to anger him. _I grabbed a pot out of the fridge and set it on the stove. The moment I turned on the flame I was yanked away and held in his strong arms “Jason what the hell?” He put me down _‘I don't want you to get burned’ _I giggled “Jas, it’s a small controlled fire. It won't do any harm” he huffed and settled down. As the food warmed up, I decided to sit myself onto his lap and cuddle close to him. Just this touch alone made me want him inside me. My heart started to race as I pressed my face into his warm chest. I never felt this way before, so affectionate and so horny all at once all because I saw him hold a baby. I leaned up and nibble on his neck, which caused him to shiver and grip the table for support. I never felt so daring but I couldn't stop myself, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and started to kiss and lick his neck. “Be a good boy and carry me to the couch” I chuckled. He panted and slipped off the chair with a good hold of me. 

He laid me on the couch, and I growled, “you think you can leave me so long and not go punished, you are so wrong” I forced him to lay down and I started kissing him again. He seemed so touch starved that he accepted it eagerly, I couldn't control myself and I something I never did before, I started to grind on his member. Moaning again his lips softly as I pleasured myself, what has gotten over me? Where did this confidence come from? He didn't resist one moment and grinded with me moaning softly in desperation, I moved back to his neck and started to kiss once again. He gasped when I got to his jugular and I started sucking down on it, he gasped loudly and moaned. He gripped my hips and he mewed helplessly. He jumped up into me which made me gasp and pull away, I looked into his eyes and I spoke from the heart “I wanna make a baby with you.” It slipped out before I could process it, I slapped my hand over my mouth and hopped off. “I-I'm sorry I don't know what took over me” I turned away. I heard him shift and yank me back into the couch pinning me down, he gave me soft kissing on the lips. Very slow and our lips stuck together at some points, I moaned softly as his hands wondered my body, squeezing my breasts, love handles, and thick thighs. Then I heard him mumble something, “w-what?” “Ssfft” “soft? You're trying to say soft?” He nodded and growled, his baby blue eyes were filled with hunger and the want to hunt. It made my thighs rub together and my body feels more sensitive to his touch. Then suddenly biting down on my neck gently and I yelp “J-Jason, oh fuck Jason!” I gripped his t-shirt. He repeated my action, but this time forced my legs open to grind in between “f-fast learner, good boy ah~” I couldn't help but moan. He was hardening on me and I never felt so stimulated by someone else before, it felt surreal. 

I was about to strip him from his shirt until I smelt burnt food and the fire alarm started to blare, “fuck the food!” I shoved him off and ran to the kitchen. I took a mitten and grabbed the smoking pot and put it into the sink. I stood on the stool in the door frame outside of the kitchen to turn it off, it was too late Precious was barking up a storm and Penelope was crying. “God dammit, Jason can you do your baby magic again while I handle this fire alarm?” He nods and headed upstairs. The alarm stopped and I checked on the food, at least the bottom burned, everything else was edible. I put the rice into a bowl and set it out for him to eat. 

What the fuck was wrong with me? Why was I in such a horny trance? I kept questioning myself as I walked up the stairs to see that situation was settled down “your food is on the table. I need sleep, goodnight” I laid down and I heard him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I gave Penelope her daily bath and fed her some formula, she seemed very fussy about it hating the taste. I sighed and burped her. I then went back upstairs and froze at my doorway, Jason was sprawled out on the bed head facing away from me and laying on his stomach. The reason why I froze was his butt, how and why does he have a nice ass? It's pure muscle too, _that's America's ass _I giggled to myself. I let Precious out of her cage and opened the back door so she can frolic and do doggy things. I set up her high chair and made sure it was tight against the island _I am not sure if this is safe, would it hold her weight? It's hanging off the table, but if her moms trust it then maybe it's ok? _I sat her in it, gave her a rattle and teething ring. I started making breakfast, some rosemary pancakes will be fine right? I started mixing up the batter and thawing out Precious's food. The sun was bright and went through the sliding glass doors making the kitchen feel very warm and homey. This was quickly interrupted by Precious body slamming into a glass door, the bang caused me to jump dropping the bowl of eggs making them spill all over the floor, Penelope jumped too and looked over at the door. I ran over to see the idiot of a dog wobble from side to side I sighed and slid open the door and she walked in and flipped down, Penelope giggled and clapped her hands. "You are supposed to be a smart breed" I chuckled and then gave her her food. I checked her for any injuries but the most she had was a lump forming on her head.

I taped an ice pack onto her head and let her lay down, I called a nearby vet to see if I needed to go in. "Yeah she just ran into the glass door at full force, it didn't crack or anything. She is a 70lbs Doberman Pinscher and is just 13 months old." The lady hmmed and said, "if she still is dizzy and wobbly for the next hour then bring her here it could be a sign of serious damage." "Alright thank you" I hung up and looked over at Precious who was already eating _guess she's fine. _I sighed and cleaned up the spilled eggs then went to crack more. I poured the mix into the frying pan and let it sizzle, to be extra productive I made sure the heat was on low and I put Jason's clothes into the wash. After about six pancakes I went to go check to see it was done the washing. I grabbed his clothing and some clothing pins and went outside to the drying line, I pinned them up and let the hot summer hair dry them. I looked at his machete, it was rusted with blood I sighed and grabbed it hiding it away in the den's closet. _I don't need him around weapons _I went back to the kitchen and paused. Jason was sitting at the island entertainment Penelope with a game of peekaboo, I felt a pull in my chest as my heart melted once again _this man is going to be the death of me_. I walked passed and finished the pancakes "breakfast is ready" I sang out, Jason bounced excitedly as I handed him his plate he sat down and gobbled it "Jesus someone is hungry" I heard Penelope coughing up a lung so I looked through her bag for medicine. I pulled it out and measured an exact amount, I place it into her sippy cup with then got my food processor and processed some oranges, guava, kale and lemon slices. Straining it into the sippy cup to make juice, I handed it to her and let her sip to her heart's content. "She caught a cold on the plane, so cold medicine with vitamin c should help her with it" Jason nodded, when she finished I picked her up and put her into the den on a blanket. I surrounded her with toys "Jason, watch her. I have to work upstairs alright?" I blew a kiss at him and his face went red again.

I sat at my desk typing in emails and checking at accounts, this was going to take a while.

**Jason's P.O.V**

_Why does she trust me? _I asked myself as my heart pumped faster than it ever has, it hasn't done that unless I am chasing those bad people. I stared at the baby as she crawled around, or at least try to. Precious ran around her making her laugh and sit up, Precious went to jump over her but her back paw tipped Penelope over _Jason catch her head! _I heard mother's voice scream in panic, everything went in slow motion as I slid down and caught her head in my large palm, she looked at me and giggled crawling towards a toy and pressing its buttons. The yellow one makes the bee looking lump pop up with music, she jumped and froze for a good three seconds before whining and starting to cry._ "Jason hold the baby and pat her back, she's scared!" _Well, I know that much mom, I walked over and sat down holding her to my chest and rubbing her back. When she calmed down I made all the functions of the toy work, moving the levers, twisting the knot, making all the bug lumps pop up and sing their special song.

The baby stared in awe, crawling to it and tried to repeat my actions with bo success since it was already triggered. Her lip started to wobble again _push the characters down so she can play again_ I nodded to mom and did as told. This made her happy again, but she got bored quickly and crawled to another toy it was a bright green bow tie with a rattle for the knot. She started to teeth on the handles of it, I felt at peace and warmth in my chest. Last night was something I had never experienced and mother never mentioned it or interrupted, but isn't that what those bad teenagers do? That bad thing, sex? "_Not if it's true love my baby boy," _true love? There's no way that beautiful angel loves me. It's absolutely impossible "_but she hasn't killed you" _but "_and she hasn't called the police, she even missed you when you were gone killing those degenerates." _I felt a pounding on my chest and my breath went heavy, I snapped out of my thoughts to her crying. I looked at the baby and she was crying, shifting uncomfortably, was she ok? "_Pick her up and smell her but Jason, she might need a diaper change." _I picked her up and turned her around sniffing her bottom, I gagged at the horrible smell. "_Go upstairs, look into the suitcase, it will have everything you need"_ I nodded picking her up and going to the master bedroom. I opened the case and got a diaper, wipes, changing mat, and baby powder. I laid her down and took off her pink onesie, I laid her on the mat and placed a pacifier in her mouth as I got to work. The smell was horrible but I was able to manage, it's better than rotting bodies is all I'll say. I threw away the soiled diaper and washed my hands before carrying her into the hallway.

Mireya walked out of a room across from us, "oh hey you two, knew I heard something" she stepped closer and my knees grew weaker, my palms sweaty, and my heart raced 1000 miles a second. She palmed Penelope's forehead before doing the same to mine "yeah she still has a fever, but it did go down. Don't put clothes on her Jason, we don't want her to overheat" I nodded and she giggled. Oh, that giggle was music to me, I grabbed her hand and put it on my forehead again loving the feeling of her tiny soft hands on my skin. "You don't have a fever Jason" she chuckled and peered down to the baby "Penelope seems tired. Well, she is sick and needs more rest, follow me Jason" I followed her to the master bedroom and she laid her into the crib thing. She fell asleep instantly, Mireya smiled at her and pet her hair "_oh I can't wait to have her as a daughter in law and grandkids!" _M-mom! I felt my face heat up at the thought, her laying in the hospital bed holding a bundle of joy, then her handing the baby to be but they look like me, have my horrendous face. How could she love me? It's impossible to believe!

"Jason? Earth to Jason? I was asking if you wanted to watch me work" I nodded and followed her into what looked like her office. She sat down in a very plush rolling chair and started typing away and going to a calculator ever so often. "Choose a book from those shelves over there to read" I nodded and looked at the bookshelf, there were so many to choose from, but one caught my eye _Kama Sutra _I never saw it before. I slipped it out, it has a nice drawing on the front, I opened to a random page and my heart stopped, they were doing bad! They were having sex! Under the picture it had a description of how to perform it and its effectiveness for pregnancy, wait? THIS is how one gets pregnant? I flipped through more curious now, I ended up one what was called "Toad sex position" it made my heart race, imagining Mireya under me as we hold each other. I dropped the book and shoved it back grabbing another one, it was a cookbook with no meat, anywhere.

I felt a hand on my forehead "Jay are you ok? You feel warm," I shook my head and pointed at the evil book. She giggled and pulled it out, "naughty boy you are." She flipped through the pages, occasionally biting on her lip and rubbing her thighs together. "I see what's on your mind, maybe after Penelope goes home we can start trying for a baby. How does that sound" my heart dropped, was she serious? She wasn't teasing last night? She actually wants a kid with me? I grabbed her shoulders and held her tiny form taunt to mine. "I actually want to have a family with you, I realized when you were gone that I ... I must love you. Even if you do kill people, you are so sweet and gentle." She whispered in my ear before hugging back.

I growled softly, cursing that I couldn't speak, I then pat her back I-love-you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	14. Chapter 14

The next day wasn’t that peaceful, to say the least, Jason hasn’t woken up yet and it’s half-past two, Penelope has gone through about like 20 diapers. Her stomach seems to be upset, I called her moms and I was told not to panic just keep her dry but I am defiantly panicking. At least her fever has gone down, I fed her a bottle of just plain water, I want to make sure she is hydrated. At this rate I’m going to run out of diapers, “Jason! Come down here!” I heard nothing, I huffed “Jason for the sake of god get your ass down here now!” That’s when I heard movement and his heavy footsteps down the stairs _‘what?’ _I sighed “I am going to the store to get more diapers; I’ll be gone for a while” I looked him up and down. His jeans were very worn out and so was his green button-up, that’s all he has to wear, I gotta change that. “Actually, in fact, you are coming with me” I put her in her car seat, grabbed my essentials and put it in her baby bag, handing the car seat to Jason “let’s go.” I grab him by the sleeve and drag him to the car, he seemed too stunned to respond. I attached the car seat and placed him beside her in the backseat, “oh and give me this” I slipped his mask off.

He tried to reach for it but I put it in the glove department, “no Jason, you would stick out like a sore thumb” he whined “trust me, I’ve dealt with people's stares for 14 years, I look worse than you. Plus you are massive no one would want to mess with you. Like my mom always said ‘never listen to people that don’t matter’ and that is very true. Do the people you might see once in your life at the store matter?” I see him shake his head in the rear-view mirror “exactly.”

I started the car and we were off, it took a good 15 minutes. Well almost 15, I had to stop by the side of the road to change Penny again. When we arrived I grabbed a shopping cart and put the baby cover over it and placed Penny inside, I looked over to Jason “c'mon, we have to go” he shook his head. “Penelope will miss you if you don't come and remember what I said? They don't matter” he huffed and got out of the car. I grabbed his hands and placed them on the cart’s handle “you get to push, just follow me.” I walked to the entrance, a Walmart greeter greeted us. I stopped and asked, “hey where's the baby section here?” She pointed us to the section and we practically ran there.

I picked up a pack that was in her size “Jesus these are expensive, Penny you better stop shitting yourself every five seconds cuz you’re gonna shit me out of house and home” this erupted a chuckle out of Jason. I started giggling as well, I lead him to the men's section “grab anything you like and we will see if it fits” I motioned to the racks of clothing. I played on my phone while watching Penny as I wait, I decided to text my mom. ‘Mamá, dile a Abel que dije hola’ (mom, tell Abel I said hi), my phone pinged ‘Mi hija el tiene tu número’ (my baby, [lit trans:my daughter] he has your number). I softly growled at the phone ‘¡Entonces, dile el que mande el hermana un mensaje!’ (Then tell him to send his sister a message!) She responded with laughing emojis and said ok. I felt a presence behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Jason’s face filled with wonder. “Invasive much?” I giggled as his cheeks went red “I was texting my mom, you remember how I showed you to use this before you left?” He nodded. “I was telling her to tell my brother to text me, I know he's a junior in high school but still I miss him” _‘wait you have a brother?’ _I silenced a giggle “yeah, I guess I never told you. Well I was eight when he was born. We would joke around a lot, he'd call me ‘pasa uva’ or raisin grape because of my deformity. But I made fun of him for drinking out of baby bottles until he was ten” we shared a laugh.

When we stopped laughing we heard new ones, it was from around the corner. _Teenagers, _I pinched the bridge of my nose as I saw one peak there head around the corner and took a picture. Then an idea popped up “hey, follow me, don't pop around the corner till I say ‘rude people’ got it?” I whispered in his ear, he nodded. I walked around the corner to see four teenagers giggling to themselves I smiled. "You know you four, you look good for dinner" "what the he-" "keep following us and taking pictures and we might have to eat you. We have a big appetite for rude people" Jason came around grinning and they froze when they saw his height. I screamed causing them to scream and runoff, I burst out laughing “good one!” I held up my hand “high five!” He slapped my hand and chuckled. “Found stuff you liked?” He nodded, “alright follow me to the fitting room.” I showed him how to use one and waited for him outside. He stepped out in the black washed jeans and a red plaid shirt, it made him look like a lumberjack man, I gestured him to turn around and I got a nice view. It complimented his curves nicely, well the only curve he had. I walked up and tugged on the clothing “does it feel tight, itchy, uncomfortable?” He shook his head, “alright try the other outfits on then” he walked back in. The next outfit made my heart skip, it was a camo t-shirt with chocolate cargo shorts. The reason for my flustered reaction was that it showed off his muscular arms and legs, showing his scarred limbs sprinkled with freckles. I walk up again doing the same checks and question and then the next few outfits came and we were finished. I grabbed some socks, underwear, a few tank tops in his size and some basketball shorts that were his size “you'll need these trust me.”

I went to the personal care section to get some more toothpaste and shampoo. I looked in the hair care aisle for my African hair and all the bottom shelves were empty, I looked up to see the top shelf having some shampoo bottles. “Of course” I growled and stepped onto a shelf and reached up, my fingers only pushed it back further “goddammit” I huffed and got back down. I felt Jay press his abdomen against my back and reach for it with ease, handing it down to me “don't insult me you giant” he chuckled. I honestly loved his laugh, it was very deep and gruff like his voice hasn't been used in years, well it actually wasn't but that's beside the point, it made my face feel so warm and my chest hurt from my heart trying to pound out of it. I looked up at him, our bodies pressed against one another I dropped the bottle into the cart and reached up cupping his face. I guided him down and softly pressed my lips against his, I was so in the motions I didn't realize what I was doing and I suddenly pulled away. I bump into the cart and fidget towards the handle “I-I'm sorry we should get going” he nodded and I hid my face in embarrassment.

Penny was chewing on her teething ring like nothing was wrong, then a question popped up into my head as I watch her drool on the thing. But I'll have to ask later, I can't let anyone hear it and out him like that. We headed to self-checkout and ran for the hills after paying.

After we finally settled down I put Penny down for her nap, let Precious outside, and I sat on the couch. “Jason, we need to talk” I saw him stiffen up, he hesitated and sat on the couch “take off the mask. I need to see your face.” He was hesitant but let it slide off his face and fall onto his lap, “answer me this question without just giving me a shrug. Why did you let me and my friends live when everyone else dies? I get they are being invasive in your property and you feel like that's an appropriate punishment to kill them but why me? Why are I and my friends the soul survivors?” The grip on his pants tightened until his knuckles turned white and he looked around the room for an answer, “Jason look at me” he turned his eyes towards me “why me?” _‘Mother didn't tell me to hurt you and other things’ _“what other things Jay?” He fidgets more _‘your face, it was so pretty when I saw you, your skin was a color I never saw before, and your body to me it was weird how one can be so short and curvy. I froze and couldn't do anything’ _I felt myself heat up. _‘I wanted to get close but thought you'd be scared’ _I grabbed his hands “shh shh, I can tell you're nervous. Is that why you touched and seem to lose control?” He nodded, “what made you stop and control yourself” I let go of his hands _‘mother, scolding me’ _“why would she? You are a grown man” _‘wait for true love’ _I gulp. “That explains it, the reason why I wanted to talk was that I've been thinking for a while about...us. And it sounds silly because we are adults, not children in middle school but I do believe I have feelings for you. I've managed to look past you murdering innocent people and grew to love how gentle you are with me, Precious, and now Penelope. I just wanted to know if you felt the same or were just filling your ‘man’ needs of sex or needing to be touched.” His head tilted as he tries to absorb what I said, my words ran silently into the air as he thought.

I grew nervous as the silence became deafening, ringing filled in the gaps causing discomfort. He then sighed and reached for me pulling me to his chest and holding me close he growled, “I..roove eou” his voice was gruff and deep. It rumbled me to my core “I-I love you too” I smiled and hugged him tightly, he purrs and I pressed my ear more into the rumble of his chest. I heard the baby monitor go off and whining was heard “awake already, I'll go get her, she's probably hungry” I kissed Jason's cheek and walked up the stairs. I grabbed the whining baby who was chewing on her foot “hungry I see” I smiled and put her in the high chair. I chopped up some carrots and peaches putting it in the processor, “wonder I'd she’ll like mashed peas next for food” I pondered to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by Penelope crying in pain, she whimpered and chewed on her fist. I pet her face “I'm sorry baby I wish I could take the teething pain away” I rocked her in my arms a big and when the crying died down it only started up again. “Maybe food will make you feel better” I filled up a jar and got a tiny spoon. I turn around to see Jay pick her up people put her on his shoulder and she instantly calms down “how do you do that? Show me your baby magic!” He shrugs. I made him feed her as I went to work, today was surprisingly not that busy.

***

The rest of the week passed quickly, quicker than I expected. I didn't even realize we had Penelope for a week until her mom called telling us that they were about to get on a plane here. I rushed to pack all her belongings, Jason grabbed my shoulders _‘what are you doing?’ _“Well in about two hours Penny’s moms are going to be here and want to pick up their baby. We have to make this place presentable because they'll be staying a night. Can you clean the kitchen and the guest room while I organize everything?” He nods “thanks babe you're a lifesaver” I gave his lumpy cheek a kiss and ran upstairs to neatly pack the baby’s clothes and items. I leaned over the bed to check her in the bassinet, she slept peacefully without a care in the world “good” I whispered to myself.

“Jason you can stay in my room while I bring you food when they arrive, that'll be in like 30 minutes” he shook his head. “What why? You want to meet them?” He nodded, “well ok get ready, but no mask! I'm serious” he nods again and headed upstairs. I went outside and walked to the gate ready to unlock it, the taxi pulled up and I paid again, I didn't mind it was their honeymoon. Neveah seemed so ecstatic to see her baby again after I let them settle into the guest room I went to go grab Penny. I walk into the room and looked over at Jason who was wondering what to wear “red plaid looks good on you hun.” I kissed his forehead, Penny had sat up in her bassinet and started to babble “guess who's here baby girl?” I picked her up and tickled her making her laugh. I walked to the kitchen and I saw the most beautiful thing, the moment Penny's eyes locked with Neveah she gave the most excited scream and desperately tried to get out of my arms. I smiled and handed her to Neveah and she held her close as Penelope screamed with joy. She even pulled her nursing tank top down and latched on, her wife and I shared a giggle at Neveah’s red face. Anneli led her to the dinner table and helped her sit down I went to the kitchen and came back with dinner. It was veggie-chicken alfredo pasta, roasted vegetables, some bread rolls, and fruit salad.

  
Neveah took a big whiff and smiled _‘smells amazing’ _“thank you” I then brought out something that was specifically for Jason, smoked salmon topped off with seasoning that'll make his knees go weak with hunger. I placed it at his seat, Anneli gave me a strange look “is that for someone specific?” “Oh yes, my partner. He's helped me take good care of Penelope, she loves him, like whenever she's crying all he does is pick her up and she instantly stops. It's adorable. Also, he is disfigured and nonverbal, so please don't make a huge deal about his face. He's still very self-conscious of it, don't be scared of his size he wouldn't hurt a fly I promise” she softly smiled. “Oh, I wish we knew about him so we'd bring him a gift too” “oh you are too kind, having Penelope for a week was enough of a gift. She was just the best angel” I pet her hair and she cooed. I went to the stairs “Jason dinner's ready! And can you let Precious back in her food's ready too” I heard a grunt as a response and I went to the table serving myself dinner. I put Precious’s food bowl in the chestnut floor of the den. “Use the den’s door,” I put a baby gate up so she wouldn’t come into the dining room. I heard his heavy footsteps walk around the house then he appeared into the room, both of their heads craned up as I felt his large hands on my shoulders. “Hi honeybunch, come sit, I made you some fish.” He grunted again and sat down in the empty seat. The chair squeaked in protest, Neveah stared then softly smiled signing a simple hello with her free arm.

He smiled showing his few front teeth and signed a hello back, Neveah suddenly hissed in pain looking down at the baby latched to her chest. She signed and pet her hair, I giggled as Jason gave me a confused look, “she’s teething remember? Probably bit her by accident.” Anneli chimed in “I thought I prepared her for that over the honeymoon” I cracked out in laughter and so did she, “big guy is too innocent to understand. But anyway, what did you guys do while at the resort?” Anneli’s face grew a bright red, shadowing her near-white skin, “oh we had our fun, in the hot tub, the lake, the pool, at the beach” “at the beach?” “It was at night.” She defended, Neveah kept her eyes on our lips turning red herself. “Also on the bed, the counter, wall, behind the door as the cleaning lady barged in, basically everywhere.” “Jesus, are you two trying to make Penelope a big sister already?” I giggled, “oh hardy har har, I’m still on my medication the whole time.” _What do meds have to do with it? Not gonna question it. _We went silent a while to eat when I looked up, I noticed Jason and Neveah having a full conversation. Her knee was upholding Penny as she signed and giggled, I then realized which story she was telling. “No no no! Don’t tell him about the sticky note!” Jason started chuckling when Neveah finished and gave breathy laughs of her own, oh I’ll never hear the end of this now.

_ The sticky note _

_ It was freshman year, one of the kids on low spectrum found the very colorful sticky notes and he decided to peal several off and throw them on the floor. Now since there were sticky roads from the snow I ended up late, I ran into my special needs class and I stepped onto one. Well, it stuck to my foot and decided to slide causing my jeans to rip completely down the center. My mom wouldn’t be back to the school for another 40 minutes, so I used the sticky notes to cover my undies. The kids didn’t laugh other than Neveah, she was choking on her wheezy laughs. _

When dinner was over, Jason helped me wash the dishes, I washed them as he gently took them from my hands and dried them. “They are leaving first thing in the morning, better say goodbye to Penelope.” He stiffened and shook his head, I placed a hand on his shoulder “hey, it’s ok, we will see her again, but she needs to be with her family Jason. Do you understand?” He signed and nodded, “just knock and have a good goodbye. Alright? I’ll come with you” I saw a smile crawl onto his face as I lead him to the guest bedroom. I softly knocked before hearing permission to walk in, I stepped inside seeing Penny get changed into a onesie. Anneli was laying down on the bed reading a book, she tapped her wife with her foot and motioned her head towards us. Neveah smiled _‘hello, need anything?’ _“He wants to say one last goodbye to her” _‘oh of course’ _she slowly picked up a sleepy Penny and handed her off to him. Jay held her flush to his chest, he seemed to enjoy her presence softly rubbing circles into her back. He walked around the bed and laid her down in the bassinet completely knocked out, _‘how?’ _Neveah was astonished “the man works wonders” he knelt down and stroked the baby’s red hair.

Anneli ran her hand through her matching red hair, her icy grey eyes took a glance at me “need anything from me?” I shook my head “just observing the similarities you have with Penny,” she nodded and put down her book “she has her mother’s eyes and smile always that left dimple.” I nodded and sat on the bed, “I’m surprised she didn’t get Neveah’s warn leather brown hair,” “yeah apparently red hair is stronger, but the doctor said it might darken like her eyes did from grey to green.” I softly smiled “so it was your brother, right? Who was the sperm donor?” She put the book down “no? We did it naturally” I tilted my head “um how?” “I’ll give you a hint, me and my brother are twins” “that’s not really a hint” I retorted. “You didn’t let me finish, we are identical twins” _wait, identical meaning they were exactly the-oh! _“Oh? Oh…wait-what? I would have never guessed; you look like you were born female!” She softly smiled “yes, thank you. I did my best.”

I looked over at Jason who was staring at us confused, “goodnight, I’ll have to explain to him what a transgender is.” She nodded and we said our goodnights before going to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	15. Chapter 15

Walking back into the house I grabbed some eggs and sunflower seed oil, frying eggs and softly humming. I felt hair brush against my thigh and I looked down “hi baby girl, wide awake? I’ll open the door” I strolled to the glass door and slid it open. She lumbered out, not as energetic as she would be, she sniffed and seemed to be searching. I placed the eggs on a plate and glanced over to her calling her back inside. She leaned on me as I made myself breakfast, she huffed and stared at the spot Penny’s high chair would be occasionally leaving my thigh to sniff the area and come back to whine “oh I know princess, I miss her too.” _It’s fascinating how they connect so quickly_ I rubbed her ear and grinned at her foot tapping the floor. “Let’s get your breakfast” I took the raw meat, I left thawing out when I first woke up, and set it into her bowl placing it on the floor. She heavy heartedly eats. I ate my chopped fruit as weighty footsteps could be heard stalking down the steps “morning Jay made you some eggs.” He yawned and nodded sitting down grabbing a fork.

He knocked on the table to get my attention “yes?” _‘What is Neveah’s wife?’ _It took me a moment to process the question, “oh she’s transgender, meaning she was born with a girl brain in a boy body. She suffered a lot of what’s called ‘gender dysphoria’ which is the need to change the body to match your brain.” I sighed “usually you hate what you see in the mirror and become desperate to change things. Some even go as far as to hurt themselves to make themselves feel better” I trailed off. My right hand petting my scarred face as I looked at the faded scars on my left arm; such a tenebrific time. My chest started to feel weighted, like if I was being crushed, my breath became shallow as my head started to ache with the memories. I didn’t even notice my eyes were leaking until I felt arms wrap around my waist and a heavy head rest on my shoulder. “I just don’t understand what people think when they point out my deformity and make jokes, like _totally_ I am _not_ aware that I am hideous. Thanks for reminding me again and fucking again, thanks for making it so crystal clear that I am terrifying and no one would ever love me, thanks for making it so _fucking **clear **_that I am an abomination.” His arms applies more pressure to my waist turning me so my back wasn’t resting on the chair but on his chest now. “I tried to kill myself, several times. I was so unhappy, and I felt so lonely, it was impossible to talk to people unless they went out of their way to talk to me which was rare. I tried to make everything seem ok and that I was comfortable with myself but it’s a lie. I didn’t want my only friends to worry.”

I turned and buried my face into his neck, taking in his musky scent that calmed me down almost immediately. His large hand rubbed my back, tracing circles as I held on for dear life, “has anyone ever told you Jason that you are a blessing?” I looked up to see him shake his head, “to me you are.” I sniffled and finally pulled away, “I should get to work, I feel better after that good cry. You watch over Precious for me. Maybe later today we can go hiking if you are up to it.” He nodded eagerly as I headed to my office.

When I finally sent the last email I felt relief _never gotta look at someone in the face and still get money _I perched on my chair relishing in the solace of mind. Concluding hours of work was an amazing relief, especially to my spine and wrists, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I remember the real estate man mentioned a calm stream out in the woods that had a doc somewhere. Would be a good place to let Precious play, good to explore aswell. I hiked to my room with pins and needles down my legs, hiding hisses of suffering. In the bedroom I put on a two piece Amy so graciously gave me, it was a simple jam purple string bikini that emphasized my plump figure. Covering with basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt, I grabbed my bag placing my phone, floating toys, and bug spray inside. I took to the stairs and whistled for Precious “wanna go for a nature walk baby girl?” She zoomed around the couch where Jason laid, I leaned over and patted his shoulder “c’mon big guy” he looked up at me and smiled at me. His gum showing through his cleft lip, _such a pretty smile, so pretty_ I thought to myself “let’s go to the nature walk we discussed earlier” he leapt out of the couch and hugged me softly. “Let’s go big man” I chortled a little as he gave a happy vocalization. His deep raspy voice vibrated my chest and brushed my body with warmth, I grabbed his wrist and lead him out into the blazing sun and open backyard. There was a door at the very back of the yard, just a simple chain link gate door with a lock. I unlocked it and let those two out, Precious ran off “don’t worry she’s coming back in 3…2…” suddenly Jason was smacked into and toppled over. She barked and ran off again we shared a laugh, I aided him. The forest was quiet beyond cicadas and rustles of leaves, then there it was. The sound of slow water, I grinned, “c’mon, follow me big guy” I heard his steps crunch behind me as a doc came into view, I gave a blasting whistled and paws rushed behind me and ran into the creek. I walked at the end of the dock and started stripped down. I glanced back and froze, he was shaking softly, so softly but I could still see it. I pulled the wedge out of my bottom, I waved him over and his steps lagged majorly.

I leaned up onto my tippy toes and grabbed his face “look at me Jay, I’m here to save you if anything happens, remember I know CPR ok? Join me, it’s very hot.” He took a very deep juddering breath “it’ll be ok alright? I’m here, got nothing to be scared of” a smile crept onto his face splitting open his cleft lip. He slipped off his tang top and jeans only keeping his boxers in place. I hung my legs over the edge “I’ll see how deep it is first” I jumped in, I bent my knees making my head dip under. I stood up my head barely poking out of the water, I grabbed the edge and pulled myself up “it isn’t too deep” I coughed as my nose burned. I swam out as Precious ran off the dock and slammed into me “for fuck sakes I’m not drowning stop trying to save me!” I laughed and splashed her earning a slap from her paw. I put my head down to swim away, I then hear a splash from under the water and I felt arms yank me up and hold me close. I felt his large hand pet my hair as he panted panicked, I softly smile and look up “it’s ok, I am ok. Just wanted to swim away from her.” I placed my hand on his heart and felt it beating furiously and I smiled softly “I’m sorry I made you scared” the water only went up to his nipple and I leaned up pecking his cheek. I wiggled out of his arms and swam around him “if you want to, I can teach you to swim. But first you’ll have to learn how to hold your breath” he softly nodded.

I demonstrated and have him duplicate me, it took a couple of tries and him whining about his burning nose for him to finally get it. “See now if you are in trouble with the water, hold your breath until I come.” He nodded, “now for doggy paddle, watch how Precious paddles, forcing her head up while kicking her legs. It’s very simple but a slow way to travel” I laid him onto my hand in an effort for him to float. He panicked of course, thrashing and vocalizing fear, I had to force him onto his own defenses and that did the trick. Shoving him into the water and suddenly he was paddling to the dock “you can do it Jay! Just like that keep going!” Once he gripped the dock and yanked himself up, mooning me in the process, I cheered him giving him my best praises while he panted on the dock smiling softly. “Pull up your boxers babe, you’re letting it all hang out!” I giggled as he wriggled his way back into his boxers. I sidestroke towards him and uplifted myself onto the dock, barely dodging a racing Precious who splashed into the water once again. “Wasn’t that fun?” He nodded, “wasn’t that scary when you had someone helping you right?” Another nod, I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped a muscular arm around my waist.

“I bet it’s still scary, I don’t blame you. I’m still the same with fire” he heaved me closer, my breast pressing against his lower rib cage. “Small controlled fires I am good with, but big fires like a bonfire or barbeque I can’t do. I’m trying to get better at it but it doesn’t help that what comes with those big fires is social gatherings which is also hard for me. I’ve been separate from proper social interactions for so long that it’s hard for me to really talk to people I don’t know. Good luck with keeping a conversation as well, and don’t get me started on confrontation or standing up for myself.” I felt his chest rumble and I cracked a smile “I just feel like when people see me I scare them off or they are just disgusted with my appearance.” He made an annoyed noised and held me close, I softly grinned and hugged back “wanna go back home Jay and watch a movie?” I felt him nod on my shoulder and I stood calling Precious and getting dressed.

I never realized when I fell asleep until I shot up with pain, I was lying in a hospital bed _what? How did I get here? _Mama was there holding my hand my right hand smiling at me “¡tu puedes, tu puedes mi hija!” _Do what mom? What can I do? _It was then I noticed the leather strap in my mouth and I was baring down with pain. I look down and see my bloated abdomen, a doctor pops up between my propped legs “you are starting to crown Ms. Esperanza, just take a deep breath and push” _push what the fuck? What in god’s name is going on! _My body took control and bush the grapefruit sized mass out of my canal, I felt like I was being ripped in half tears streamed down my eyes as I screamed into the leather probably breaking my mother’s hand in the process. _Oh god when the hell did I get pregnant? _One more push and I felt relief, the weight in my hips and lower back left, my belly deflated, and the leather was taken out of my mouth. I panted in joy, but it soon stopped when I heard nothing, no crying just silence. I forced myself to sit up “doc? My baby?” Mama looked worried as well, “doc?” She repeated with her thick accent. It was agonizing minutes before he responded “I’m-I am so sorry Ms. Esperanza, he… is responding at all, he’s a stillborn” my chest felt heavy and my stomach churned. My head started shaking “n-no it can’t be” he sighed and let me hold the baby, my son, it was true, no movement and he was getting cold fast.

It all faded to white and I was standing, I fell to my knees smashing my fists to the ground “why! Why god why!” The memory still fresh as I sobbed into the nothingness. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder “shh, it was only a nightmare” her voice was soft and so nurturing that I instantly stopped crying. It sounded like my mother almost. I slowly turned to see an elderly woman, her platinum blond pixie cut framed her sunken face, her baby blue sweater felt soft against my bare back. Her eyes a bright hazel, the one my son had, I reached out and palmed her cheek making her smile “I am very much real darling, a spirit if you will. My little Jason has spent a lot of time with you hasn’t he?” Is…is this “Pamela? Pamela Voorhees,” “the one and only” “so Jay is not a schizo hearing voices?” She giggled and shook her head, “I am attached to my son. Because of his isolation he could hear me better than if he had a more” she paused and took a breath “conventional life.” I slowly nodded, trying to understand, her ghost was real and he can really hear his mother? “Why did I have such a horrific dream, were you trying to warn me about something? Was this your doing?” She gave a sympathetic smile “every woman has those nightmares when they plan to have a family. I did too once, and no it isn’t my doing. I came when you were sobbing and whimpering on the couch and Jason was desperately trying to wake you. He’s worried sick.” Guilt rushed over me, _I’m sorry Jay _I looked at her again, “it’s better to talk about it Mireya. What are you worried about when it comes to having a family with my little Jason.”

I was stumped, what was I concerned about that gave me such a horrific nightmare? Then it hit me “I guess since he is a serial killer. I mean I lived in gang filled areas, you kill a gang member and his homie comes and hits you where it hurts. Some of my friends were shot dead because of their mom, dad, or older sibling gangbanging. What if a surviving victim from his past finds out about him having a family and wanting revenge? That put me and the kids in danger. What if they take on his murderous tendencies? Jason is sweet but I am sorta aware that he may just snap and kill me and the kids or his kid will snap and follow in their father’s footsteps. I know if I don’t want that to happen I could just leave him but I am already too deep and I don’t want to leave him because….because” I stumbled on my words. “You love him, don’t you” I felt my face warm up as I nod and I felt her arms wrap around me, “don’t worry, that’s all he’ll need to heal. Just some love. It’s time to wake up now.” I nodded and let go, closing my eyes.

I slowly opened them to feel strong muscular arms wrapped around me “h-hey big guy, it’s fine I’m here.” I turn his head towards me and planted my lips onto his. I smiled as I felt his muscles relax and hear him sigh through his nose “it was just a bad dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex is involved

Seven weeks have passed since the nightmare, what filled its place were date hikes, movie nights, cuddles, and romantic dinners. Not every night, of course, that be too much, but as often as possible there would be cuddles and a nature hike. I managed to adopt a couple of Chihuahuas, a lab, and three pit bulls that were all on death row. Both chihs very aggressive: the black one, Melody, was nearly grey with old age while Lake was still a brownie baby with large ears on his apple head. Those two were the first to come home, Precious kept her distance but they grew to love each other; other than eating near one another. Next was Dory, this lab retriever was only one and no one wanted her for the whole six months she stayed. It confused me, she is so cuddly and yeah very jumpy (which meshed well with Precious’s energy) but other than that I have no clue why no one adopted her. The last three were all pit bulls, the first to come home was Rocky who I renamed Teddy because of his brown patches all over his body and the fact that he’s just a grinning teddy bear. He is Jason’s son, I can find them on the couch cuddling with Dory. The second to come home was Zoey, she was scary if I were to be honest, she had her ears clipped and had scars all over her face emphasize by her white patch. She was growling and barking through the kennel and looked like she wanted to kill, Jason signed that he wanted to go inside and the shelter worker nervously nodded and let him in. She almost instantly calmed down and bonded with Jason within seconds. She is just stuck to his hip and surprising shy to the other dogs. The last one was puppy Oliver, fully grey and no one wanted him. He just loves everyone and even purposefully annoys Lake and Melody just for fun, he’s gonna be a trouble maker I know it. Precious doesn’t sleep with us anymore but in the dog room with the others, Melody stealing the largest bed even though I scold her, she’s the queen can’t tell her shit.

I can smile at my achievements, a roomy house, an amazing job that pays very well, and a family of dogs! Seven dysfunctional dogs that eat so much food, I had to buy a cart's worth of toys that get left out in the field which Jason took the responsibility for collecting. Precious is ecstatic to have new brothers and sisters which was nice, I really did hope she didn’t feel like she was being replaced.

This night was a movie night, and Jason picked Angel Heart. The very misleading title lead to a very surprised Jason, the horror movie was entertaining for me until the chicken has its neck slit then I remembered _oh god the sex scene _I was trying to squeeze out of Jason’s grip when it was too late, the rough sex, the blood pouring, Jason’s grip on my hips tightening to a point where I whimpered in pain. It was graphic and so intense even I felt a tingle in my womanhood “J-jay?” He growled into my ear and pressed his excitement onto my ass. “Oh god Jason baby” I softly moaned as he pulled me closer kissing my neck roughly. “T-the bedroom Jason, the dogs are right there!” I panted, he slipped off the couch and lifted me into his arms and practically bolted up the stairs. He managed to close the door before the pack could enter. He set me down and I went to the bedside table, grabbing a female condom and lube _I’ll have to go find him one that fits _I gulped with anticipation. “C’mere big man” I stood on the bed and grabbed his malformed face, I softly plant a kiss on his lips and it very quickly got heated. His hands on my hips guided me to the bed, he held my head and the small of the back like I was a delicate wilting rose. A moan escaped against his lip, I felt him stiffen and I couldn’t help but smile; after, I tugged at his shirt slowly pulling it over his head.

I gripped his shoulders and flipped us over, I sat on his stomach and pet his orange hair. “Beautiful” I smirked as his face went red, I bent down and started to manhandle his neck. Because of its thickness, I gripped one side still while my mouth kissed and sucked the other; likewise, I bite several bruises into his neck and shoulder. I sat back and admired his flush face, bullets of sweat forming on his forehead I wiped some off from his lump. “Magnificent, did that feel good baby?” He nodded and I grabbed his jaw “verbal if you can babe” he vocalized happily (giving a content sigh), I want him to use his voice during pleasure. I started ghosting kisses down his chest, tracing my tongue on scars making sure my lips touched every freckle. His chest heaved as I followed his snail trail to paradise, I softly kissed his belly, mmph dad bod drives any woman wild, especially when she can feel the abs underneath! _I’ve been feeding someone well _I pulled his shorts and boxers down. His little friend sprang up to life and perched himself against Jay’s stomach. He sighed in relief as the imprisonment was over. I pulled them the rest of the way off and laid my head on his thigh staring. It was a peach pink with all the blood rushing into it, the large blurry azure veins bulging and visibly pulsing causing his member to twitch. The smaller berry blue veins strained against the surface, my mouth watered as I looked upon the head. It was wet with precum and hiding under foreskin; however, I took my hand and shifted that skin back which caused a shivering moan from Jason. Seven long inches of beauty, and about a good almost two inches of girth, how is this going to fit.

I sat back on my knees causing him to whine and sit up, “we got a problem here Jay” he tilted his head, “I have all my clothes on while you’re in your birthday suit.” He went into a stance that resembled a tiger about to pounce and he growled, he hopped onto me throwing me into the bed and my bottoms were gone into the abyss and my shirt you may be asking? They are in shreds as well as my gym bra. His strong hands grabbed my breasts and massaged them while he nibbled on my neck, I gasped loudly as a finger penetrated my cunt. “F-fuck J-Jason keep doing that!” He did as ordered, adding another and pumping faster, my wet cunt softly made kissing noises as my moans filled his ears. He slowly pulled out and grabbed his member starting to guide it to my entrance “w-wait! Jason wait!” He froze, I reached to the nightstand and open the female condom “can you back up for a sec?” He nods and leans back, I grabbed the lube “give me your hand” I pour some on “warm it up and then rub it on your cock for me as I get this on.” He nodded eagerly, he watches me insert the condom. I moaned softly as I got it in place, “gentle now babe, don’t want to hurt me.”

He buried his face into my neck making me softly coo, I felt the head against my entrance as I wrap my legs around his waist. “B-be gentle Ja-AYY” I was cut off by his cock slipping in halfway, stuck on an untouched park of my womanhood. I started to breathe heavily, “k-keep going big guy-oh fuck” he shoved it the rest of the way in. His girth filled me up more than I ever expected, there was no pain just slight discomfort with the new foreign body I felt my face was hot and flushed. He seemed to stay there for minutes on end “babe you can move now,” he pulled back and tilted his head. “Oh, you don’t know how, ok pull out but not all the way and push back in. You gotta repeat it several times” he nodded and did as told, my vulva quivered at the first trust I felt the shivered of it in my bones. “O-oh fuck don’t stop!”

His hands gripped my flank as he started to trust, soft but quick things, not making contact with our hips. I started to squirm, I wanted _more _and here’s how I’d get it; I tighten the grip of my thighs pulling him closer “put your back into it! I can take it now baby!” Thinking about this now, this would’ve been a huge mistake, but it wasn’t because...well, his thrusts increased, he snapped his hips hard against mine giving me delicious pleasure. He pushed up from me slightly allowing my breasts and tummy to bounce with every thrust, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the show in front of him. I felt shivers of pleasure pulse up my spine and massaging my brain, I can feel the head hitting the inside of my belly button. He suddenly snapped his hips fully into my and his eyes rolled back, he gave off a shuddered moan, “w-wait I’m not finished yet no fair!”

He growled grabbing my hips and starting to thrust again, my pleasure coming to a peak before I became numb to the world. Every inch of my body was sensitive, and I felt like I was floating, out of my body. When I came to Jason had stopped thrusting, his face in my neck softly kissing while my claws dug deep in his back. I pulled my talons out and softly moaned “y-you can pull out now” I moaned loudly as he slowly pulled out. “Let me patch up your back” he shook his head, “what why?” He growled and bit down on my shoulder and I screamed out “Jason no-ahhh~” it started to feel nice as he suckled and licked it. He then rolled beside me and smiled “oh I get it, you wanted to keep the marks I made” he nodded and I giggled “please no more biting, that hurt” he huffed and cuddled me close to his sweaty chest. I pulled out the condom and tossed it aside.

I softly giggled, “kind of like our own wedding rings, so everyone knows we belong to each other” he grunted and nodded once again. “Alright big guy, lets sleep, I’m tired” I laid onto his chest and dozed off to the lullaby of his heart.

I woke up to stinging pain in my shoulder, I hiss awake and my eyes snap open. I glance over and see Jay pulling away from a bloody cotton ball from my shoulder, I watch him apply an anti-biotic gel before putting bandages on “thanks, hun. Can you feed the dogs for me? I feel a bit too sore to move” he nodded once again and left without another sound. My chest felt warm, my heart swelled with happiness. I softly smiled _so this is love_ finally, finally love that isn’t formed from pity. _I need to tell the girls about this, I haven’t had company since Neveah I need to show my friends this house. Got all the furniture I wanted, it’s perfect my dream house!_

Jason strode in with a tray of fruit that was sloppily cutinto cubes, my mouth twitched into a grin “so sweet, such a good boy” he seems to preen at the praise as I munched down on the food. “Can you get me my phone big guy” I purred softly, he nodded and handed it to me, “I hope you don’t mind this” I called on a group skype chat.

They all picked up almost immediately “hey Mireya! Wow, we thought you’d forgot about us” Sav squealed like a pig. “Yeah sorry, was making sure my house was perfect before inviting anyone.”

“So you’re inviting us?” Jaquan chuckled to himself, “yes dumbass. I’ll send you all the address, come by this Saturday around five, sounds nice?” They all agreed and I hung up. I looked over at Jay who was tracing my stretchmarks “you should stay up here when they visit. They might recognize you, and I don’t want that ok?” He nodded and continued to trace. It lulled me to sleep, not a dreamless one either.

_Red, white, blue, red, white, blue, red, white, blue, **red, white, blue**. All I could see flashing rapidly between the trees of the camp _oh no _I thought, running towards the flashing. Officers stood around a figure slumped on the ground, a pile of flesh and blood. Turning in my stomach I rushed through only to gasp at the sigh _Jason, no baby Jay!_ I crashed down onto his form, diminishing into a heap of sobs “Jason no. Baby no,” was all I could manage before I was dragged away. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (deep apologies for the lateness. Its nearing Thanksgiving break so we were loaded with tests and projects)

"Hey girl! Wow, it looks bigger on the inside, oh god doggies!" Amy raced to the dogs as they bared and tackled her down, "shit get this one away from me!" Jaquan jumped onto the door handle as Teddy tried to sniff him "get your dog bitch!"

"Bitch shut the fuck up he just wants to cuddle!" Teddy managed to grab the edge of his jeans and yank him down, he fell to the floor and Teddy attacked him with kisses while he screams.

"Overdramatic, in my country, we would eat them" Alex joked with a stereotypical Asian voice. We couldn't help but giggle at his joke, "anyway while Jaquan is still screaming, let me give you a house tour. Will y'all be stayin' the night?" "Wady it took tea hours to ghet here, of couwse" I giggled at his response.

The tour was short, they especially loved the office, all the cool band posters and video game figurines that littered my shelf. I skipped my room though "hey what's in there?" Amy pointed to the door "don't worry about it. Just very messy and many dildos hanging around with...stuff on them" "ew gross TMI!" "You would've prodded anyway so I'm telling you now!"

"She has a point Amy" Savannah giggled as she punched her arm angerly.

"Here is the boy's room, and across the hall is the girls. Alex don't try to fuck Jaquan and Jaquan don't sneak in for Amy" this caused Amy's face to go bright red and we giggled as she screamed into the void. Once the tour was done I started working on dinner with the help of Savannah as the other three ran around outside with the dogs.

"So" she dragged out, looking over to me "so what?" "You look very happy," "yeah that's what dogs do to you" "cut the shit I know it isn't just the dogs, and I heard someone in your room." I felt shivers down my arms and my stomach felt heavy with dread. "Yes, there is someone here. But he's not ready to meet people yet" "how long have you two been dating?" "A-almost a year" "is he well-endowed or you haven't got there yet?" "Oh, he is, I couldn't walk properly after our first time. Have to use half a bottle of lube" we giggled. "Does he treat you nice?" "Oh, he is a big teddy bear, so cuddly and considerate, his mother raised him right. Also, he respects his other a lot too." "Which is always a good quality" "mmhmm" I agreed. "You won't see him at all today or tomorrow, maybe glimpses of him if you are quick enough. He is very shy" "understood. I'll keep it from the others" I smiled and whispered a thank you.

Dinner was simple, just tacos and beer. Like in our old gamer days when we met up for raids. After dinner we played video games and talked about lost time, what were they doing now, and anything about the city I might need to know about. This is where things got out of hand, I beat Jaquan in DBZ fighters once again and he decided to tickle me relentlessly. I screamed at the top of my lungs "no stop skskskksksaahahahha!" I managed to get out. The dogs barked behind the baby gate hearing my screams.

It was very sudden, the loud booming of steps, the dogs going silent, Jaquan being yanked off of me with a machete at his throat. That hockey mask _how did he find it_ I stood up quickly pulled Jason's arm away "Jason no! He wasn't hurting me!" Everything seems to freeze before Amy screamed loudly same with Savannah and Alex. Jason dropped him and he scrambled behind the couch. I lifted his mask and held his face "put the machete down" I whispered gently, he slowly put his arm down and dropped it. I smiled and hugged him rubbing his upper back "good boy" I praised and I felt his chest rumble.

"What the fuck Mireya! Why is this monster in your house!" "Hey he doesn't look that bad Amy" "he _literally _has killed dozens of people Mireya! Get away from him before he kills you too and all of us! He can't be trusted." I glared at her "he isn't like that anymore" "huh 'isn't like that'my ass! He almost killed Quanie!"

"Quanie?" We all looked at her, Jaquan looked over the couch "female I told you to only use that name in the bedroom!"

"You shut your mouth!" She growled at him before turning to Jason "and you! What have you done to our friend?" Savannah looked between us before grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey Amy, calm down. From what Mireya described he is a pretty chill dude" "you knew about this and didn't tell us? Are you _trying _to get us murdered? He has killed my _cousin _for no reason at all, she was innocent and yet he chopped her to bits and for what!" She screamed, hot tears running down her face, "that guy is a mindless killer, he doesn't know right from wrong and Mireya I am ashamed of you for even being _near _this-this—"

"This what Amy? Say it, bitch!" I growled, "a _freak_" she was sobbing at this point. Jason was at the corner holding his ears shut. I was silent, hot tears running down my cheek "he isn't a freak, in fact, he's the sweetest man I know. You just need to get to know him" "Mireya Esperanza he is a _murderer, _a _serial killer _people like him don't change! Ted Bundy, Jeffrey Dahmer, John Wayne Gacy! Would you ever date them?" "What-no I—" "then _why him? _What makes _him _different?" "H-he... I shouldn't have to explain myself to you!" "Great because I'm fucking leaving, I will not stand here and let him lead you to your death bed! I am going to do what is right for you Mireya, you are delusional. Everyone lets go!"

The rest looked down guilty and followed her out, I wiped my tears as I felt arms around my waist. "I-I'm so sorry J-jay" he shushed me and held me close.

***

For the next week, I laid in bed, never leaving it but only to pee or drink water. I felt so empty, I just lost my only friends and for what? I felt so hopeless and just, I doubted myself on my decisions. Jason tried his best to get me out and active, when I refused, he would crawl into bed and hold me close. I still felt empty, the only solution I found to that was pleasure I found with sex. I felt horrible by making Jason fuck me senseless, it wasn't a healthy way to cope and I shouldn't be teaching him that either. It made me fall down a deeper hole, whenever I thought of it my heart felt heavy and my body shivered cold in guilt.

I woke up to being nudged, "hmm?" It was a plate of food, a sloppy PBJ, "thanks Jay" I softly smiled and took the plate. I didn't feel hungry but I felt too guilty to refuse and just ate it "it's delicious" I smiled _it wasn't but the smile on his face forced the lie._

But the question came up _was I in the wrong? _I feel like I am, I mean yes Jason is a murderer but he hasn't killed anyone under my watch, he is changing! Everyone can change. It's unfair to be so brutal to someone for mistakes _like when Bucky was brainwashed _I justified. _But that's a movie character killing other fictional characters, this is real life. Amy must have been to several funerals of her cousin and her cousin's friends. Maybe she is right to be scared. No not maybe, she has every right to be angry and scared _I thought and sighed "and I am the asshole" I muttered. Jason tilted his head "sorry hun, just thinking about last week. I...I feel so bad for Amy... she must've seen so much death and I don't blame her for being scared" Jason laid his head in my lap. _'I wish I could apologize' _I softly smiled. "You are getting better" I praised and rubbed his hair making him relax more.

What I didn't know, was that this was a turning point for us...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait lovelies. Happy Yule gift to you!

The depression finally passed, thank god oh mighty it passed, the moment I felt a burst of energy I immediately washed my dirty ass sheets and took a long-needed shower. When I found Jay he was trying to cook once again, I chuckled at his failed attempt.

The dogs were overly excited to see me up and moving again, I’d say I am happy too. I checked the freezer for their food but found it almost empty “that can’t be good” I checked the fridge, almost empty as well, then the cabinets, the pantry, hell even the snack drawer, all almost empty. How long have I been in bed? I felt like I was gonna shit myself right then and there, my sweat felt cold to my body as I turned to Jay “honey?” His head perked up and looked at me, “I-I’m gonna go and get us some food ok?” He nodded and stopped cooking about to get dressed, I grasped his arm with a taunt grip “you can’t go, after what happened? It’d put us at risk hun.”

He froze and tilted his head, so fucking adorable, I sighed and nodded. I went to get dressed and made a list of supplies; I gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Once I got in the car my head started to pound, I was stupid enough to not take the sign and it was a damn warning bell.

***

I hesitated at the cart pick up, the world seems to blur around me, all I could hear was the automatic doors opening and closing. I took a deep breath _five things you can see, four things you can touch, three things you can smell, two things you can hear, one thing you can taste _I felt my anxiety prickle at my throat as I grabbed the cart and started moving. I needed to run, to leave and never look back I kept my gaze very low, my hood up trying to hide my face, quiet “excuse me”s throughout the store to get food. The store itself seemed to be five football fields big, it was a maze to walk around _but I’ve been here several times_. Once I turned down the canned aisle my heart stopped, all the cans that were my height and below were gone _I’ll have to look up, show my face, the cameras would see my face! _I gulped, I craned my head up and saw just a few cans left, I stepped onto the lowest shelf and reached up. I felt my hood fall back and I froze in place.

I felt eyes, everyone surrounding the ends of the aisle looking at me, pulling their phone out, videoing me _‘isn’t that the girl who is with that serial killer?’ ‘Jason Voorhees right?’ ‘I bet she’s his whore’ _I started to breath faster and quickly grabbed two cans hopping down and pulling the hood over my head. I peered to the side, empty, the aisle, the exits were all empty; however, even with this relieving realization my chest was still in pain and my heart was beating faster than before “I-I got to leave, now” I whispered to myself grabbing my cart and practically rushing to the cash register. There were no self-checkouts anywhere.

I started putting my items on the conveyor belt with fingers around my throat and needles poking my heart. I felt cold loose chills down my lower spine, and I was sure I was gonna use the bathroom right then and there. “Ma’am, your total is $68.46” I glanced up at the teen and nodded, pulling out my card. With trembling hands, I swiped my card “everything ok miss?” I full-on looked him in the face “y-yes” he visibly jumped and cringed before coding the register and handing me my receipt. _Fuck that was stupid, what if he recognizes me as Jason’s girl? _I practically ran out the store and quickly filled my backseat _stupid stupid stupid! _My mind chanted as I got in the driver’s seat and sped off.

***

One everything was away, and the dogs were fed I rushed to my computer, googling my name, Jason’s and I could find nothing. This would calm me down, right? No, because private social media wouldn’t show up in results. Then I started going to each of their Instagrams, privates, spams looking in every description _what if they posted it on their story and it’s gone now? Fuck! _My stomach was churning so much it brought tears to my eyes. I then went to Twitter and searched for any mention of me. I even went to Facebook and every group they were in to find _any mention _of me or Jay.

_What if they told police and now they are investigating me? _I grabbed a sticky note off my desk and covered my computer camera I gulped. I sat on the floor and did the only thing I knew how to do at this moment, cry and panic.

I sobbed and pushed away Precious, Teddy, even the chihuahuas wanted to comfort me. I buried my forehead into my knees and started to rock back and forth “Meer…..day…ya” a deep voice rasped, I glanced up. Jay held his arms out to me, I body-slammed him and cried in his chest “J-jay, we might be in trouble” I sniffled as he patted my back three times.

He picked me up and walked me to the living room, putting his knee up to prevent the bigger dogs from knocking me out of his hands when they jumped up. He sat me on the couch and the pups piled on quickly, I softly giggled through my sniffles and petted as many heads as I could reach. _‘Why?’ _“Why what?” _‘Trouble’ _I nodded and wiped my face, he handed me a tissue. “I-if they reported your presence here to the police y-you could be arrested… You could plead insanity, but you don’t have a record after your drowning… Maybe they won’t take that it’s you back from the dead seriously but maybe you being the murderer of those people?” I choked, “I don’t think it’s safe for you to stay here longer” his face tightened, and he closed his eyes, laying his head on my lap.

I started to sob again petting his thin orange hair “I-I’m sorry Jay. B-but I tell you what” he tilted his head to me “w-when this is all over, I-I will come find you” he smiled softly exposing gums and gave me a quick peck. I held him close as his chest rumbled, I could feel my heart slow down as I buried my face into his neck and taking a big whiff of his musk. _Everything will be ok, it has to be_.


	19. Chapter 19

I finished my last email to my boss of my calculations with such exhaustion I could barely keep my head off my desk. Precious sniffed my face and I sat up, _wonder what’s on the news? I have missed a lot_ and I instantly regretted it. The first headline that showed _“Police reopen the case of the ‘Crystal Lake Killer’ after new tips have been reported” _my voice shook as I read it out loud, it was posted two minutes ago. _So, she did tell, fuck _I felt my heart racing as I read the article, it was mostly going over the case and legend of Jason Voorhees. I grabbed a sticky note and covered my webcam as well as my microphone to muffle any sound _what if the FBI already hacked and are watching me now?_

I stood and hastily left the room almost tripping on absolutely nothing. My sweat felt cold on my skin as I leaped down the stairs “Jason!” He jumped from his spot on the couch, he frantically glanced around until he saw me and grabbed my shoulders giving me a once over. “Jay, you have to leave! Take everything, your mask, your clothes, your machete, _everything_. I will give you a bag, you have to go now, travel at night in the woods.” He waved his hands in a nervous frenzy, “the police reopened your murder case, they are going to come here and find you. Leave now and cover as much ground as you can. Do you understand me?” He growled and was refusing to move. _I hate that I have to do this _I climbed onto a stool gaining a foot on him and placed my hands on my hips and puffed my chest up.

“Jason Voorhees, I am not asking you to leave. I am telling you, be a good boy and grab your things and leave!” I yelled in the sternest voice I could muster. He tilted his head and his eyes soften, he gave a sad vocalization before walking away and grabbing his things. I stepped down and waited, when he came back with a duffle bag, I checked to make sure he had all the evidence of him ever being here. I softly smiled “such a good boy, when this is all over I promise you that I will come to find you” he held out his pinkie, I giggled and locked my pinkie with his “pinkie promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye” I whispered as I leaned in having the deepest, longest, and most passionate kiss I ever had in my life. When I finally pulled away, he whimpered and I shushed him with my fingertips “go, I will find you” he nodded and slumped out the backdoor. The dogs cried after him wanting him to come back. I fought the urge to open the door and call him back, _the risk_ I reminded myself before I sat on the couch where he sat. It was still so warm, I bent forward and started to sob my heart out.

***

For the rest of the night, I deep cleaned the whole house, checking every nook and cranny for any DNA evidence that would indicate that Jason was there. When I was done I was barely standing, drained of all energy; however, I have done this type of spring cleaning several times before and have never been this tired. Is it stress? When I stood up I groaned loudly holding my back as it ached “ow” I softly whimpered “I need to give myself a relaxing bath.”

I slumped up the stairs as the dogs re-dirtied the house _good so it won’t seem to suspiciously clean._ I stepped into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. I started to strip when I felt something sticky in my womanhood, I glanced down and saw a white patch on my teal panties. “That’s weird” I touched the substance; it was thick and milky like snot. “Must be starting my period soon” I took a deep breath before slipping into the warm water. I reached over the tub’s ledge and grabbed a bath bomb, one of my favorite scents, strawberry. I plopped the ball in and laid back. 

I started to meditate, taking very deep breaths and clearing my mind. I started to pay more attention to my body, focusing on how it felt. Now I can feel it, the soft ache of my lower abdomen and back. _Guess my period is coming tonight or early tomorrow _I thought to myself. Then the scent hit me, baking soda. Ugh, it smelt terrible. It easily overpowered the strawberry scent. I sat up feeling less relaxed now, I held the fizzing ball in my hand and sniffed it and almost gagged. It was straight-up baking soda. I opened my box of bath bombs and sniffed for a better one, but they all smelt strongly of baking soda _did they go bad or something? Do bath bombs go bad_ I groaned and stood up washing away the suds and draining the tub. _So much for relaxing. _

I could still only smell baking soda on my skin and I started to feel a turning in my stomach. “I need sleep, I've been too stressed” I whisper to myself. I moved Dory out of my spot and laid down, I felt warm with the dogs surrounding me. I softly smiled to myself and fell asleep

***

I kept looking for updates on the story, there was rarely anything. “How long does it take to collect evidence?” I glanced at my phone and quickly grabbed it, checking my socials for anything. I couldn't find any hashtags about this situation, which is so weird. This case was huge only 12 years ago! I bet there has to be at least a handful of boomers who remember the case. I was hit by a sudden hunger and I stood up and my stomach led me to the kitchen. I grabbed a box of Oreos from the snack counter and started to munch down. 

As I checked Reddit forums for this case my hand hit empty plastic. I glanced over and did a double-take, it was already empty? It was full two minutes ago! _Damn, and I'm still hungry _I grabbed a bag of chips and the same thing happened again where I finished it way faster than expected. _Stress eating, I need to stop before I get fatter than I already am. _My stomach growled loudly but I didn't grab another snack, I already ate about 500 calories; meanwhile, my mouth ached for the taste of something sweet. _Definitely stress eating. _I always craved sweets when I was stressed. One tends to forget how stress affects the body. I left the kitchen before I decided to eat more.

I served the dogs their food but suddenly Zoey, Teddy, Lake, and Oliver stopped eating and ran to the windows near the front of the house barking up a storm. My heart started to race _oh god oh god, it's the police, isn't it? They are here for me_. I swallowed my heart down my throat before taking very shaky steps to the door. I grabbed the handle with a trembling hand and turned it, Oliver and Lake right beside me. I held the screen door shut so they wouldn't run out. My heart froze as I glanced up before I huffed in relief. A flock of Canadian geese were in the front lawn, some honking at each other they were annoying little shits and were going to leave shit all over the lawn; moreover, they were a false alarm. I walked out making sure Lake couldn't pass through the tiny gap I made. I felt the need to walk towards the gate, my feet were cold on the icy mud but I had to check _just a quick harmless check _I lied to myself. 

Once I reached the gate my toes were numb and my feet ached from stepping on cold gravel. I look at the lock over, it was shut and the chains were tight around the bars that kept the door closed. I gave the lock a quick harsh yank, it didn't budge, then another and again didn't budge. I felt relief at the thought it didn't open. I quickly ran back to the warmth of my house. 

*** 

For the past couple of days I did the same ritual: check the locks, make sure the curtains were closed, make sure any available camera was covered and the dogs were fed. I couldn't shake the feeling of being constantly watched and monitored _they can't set up secret cameras without a warrant right? _I gulped at the feeling of my stomach churning out of fear. I rushed to the sink and retched into it, I turned on the garbage disposal to help it down. It was black with Oreos and chunks of random vegetables. “J-Jesus Christ, I'm gonna die of fear” I panted as the disturbing sound of slop being shoved down the pipe made me cringe. I turned on the sink helping it go down, I heaved over the sink feeling my throat tighten again for another purge of food and I couldn't breathe. 

I heard the phone ring and I glanced at the table, I looked at the caller ID, _Amy? This can't be a normal friendly talk, is it_? I grabbed the phone and picked up, it's better to not look suspicious “hello? Amy?” I swore I heard a click on the other side. 

“Hey! How are you? You ok after, everything?” Oh, I see, she wants me to make a confession. 

“After what exactly?” All I got back was a deafening silence. 

“Well after what two weeks ago? With your boyfriend almost killing mine?” Shit, think think think. 

“That wasn't my boyfriend. I forgot he left two days before. I did not know who that man was that was in my house.” She softly gasped. 

“Oh god, what happened?” I could hear the panic in her voice _good, you deceiving bitch. _

“Yeah, after you left he disappeared. Then I remembered my one-night stand man had already left. Wasn't exactly a boyfriend, just when we saw each other he'd come home with me. The day after I did my usual deep clean and found no signs of a break-in or anything he left behind.” Alright sounds believable. 

“Why not call the police?” _Good question, and I have a good answer. _

“What would they find if I found nothing? I don't have security cameras, so it was like a ghost almost” I could _hear_ the nod on the other end. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. How are you holding up?” She sounded petrified. 

“Paranoid, I constantly check all the locks. I'm planning to order new locks. I don't know if this man is looking at me through my webcam, so I am keeping those covered. The dogs seem more alert now which is good,” my heart poured out its anxieties to the phone. 

“I am so sorry, do you need a place to stay?” 

“Maybe, I'll think about it. I'll call you back later ok? I need to check my locks again” I sighed. 

“Alright, stay safe. If anything happens please call 911” we said our goodbyes and hung up. 

_I am no fucking idiot, that call was wiretapped. Hopefully, that puts them off my back. At least I have an answer for everything. _I felt another cramp “goddammit, now you want to come?” 

I walked to the bathroom and sat down, there was only discharge again no blood “uuugh you are already late by three days! C'mon I know I'm stressed but please just arrive already!” I screamed at my panties. 

This wasn't the end of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I hope I make it up with the length

“Yes 9:30 works fine today. Thank you” I set the phone down and sighed, it was such short notice for the doctor but at least she had an opening. I showered and got ready for my appointment, I set the food out for the gremlins, brushed my teeth, braided my hair, grabbed my keys and wallet, and left in the car. The drive itself was an hour-long, parking took a good 30 minutes I swear I can never find parking when I first arrive but when I’m leaving every space is clear! I made it to the OB-GYN’s office and signed in. _Great 5 minutes to spare!_

I slumped down into a plush chair my ankle exhausted by the drive itself. The walls were a banana flesh color and it made me think of banana pudding; moreover, my stomach started to growl at the thought of banana pudding. A frightening thought crossed my mind, I was also thinking of meat and my stomach growled loudly. Juicy sausage seasoned to perfection dip it into mustard _oh yeah that would be lovely_. _God, I’m gonna get a sandwich after this!_ I glanced up at the painting on the wall, it was just a splatter of zaffre blue with dots of cherry red to the mix. I stared at it for what felt like hours “nice painting isn’t it?” I glance to my right then my left and almost screamed.

“P-Pamela?” I asked with a hushed voice, she was completely limpid every detail on the wall behind her can easily be identified but she was there! I gulped as she smiled, it was the softest motherly smile I ever experienced, she glanced back at the painting. I followed her glance; the painting is stupid ridiculous why is it even in here? How is it interesting.

“God has a weird way of telling you.”

“Telling me wh-” the door opened.

“Ms. Es…Esperanza?” I stood and the nurse waved, and I followed her. “Nice to see you again, any specific reason for the sudden appointment?” I nodded as she took my height and weight in the hallway then she opened the door letting me in. I sat on the examination table, the paper crunching under my butt. She grabbed a sphygmomanometer taking my pressure then a thermometer to take my temperature “open” I let her stick the plastic-covered metal under my tongue. “Alright thank you,” she wrote everything down, very precise, such attention to detail. The sound of pen writing made tingling chills run up my spine to the back of my ears.

“Yeah recently I have become inconsistent with my birth control and I have had dramatic effects.” She smiled and wrote my words down.

“What are your symptoms?”

“Well my period is four days late, I’ve been having back pain and headaches, my sleep is completely disrupted. I become very nauseous to certain smells and foods. Oh and um-”

“Sorry to interrupt but have you been sexually active in the last few months?”

“Yeah with female condoms though. But that is all my symptoms I can remember at the moment.” She nodded and jotted it down.

“Alright I’ll get Dr.Balentine and she should be here in a couple of minutes.” I nodded as she closed the door, my knee started to bounce as my stomach churned. My nerves making me want to vomit again, I glanced around for cameras or for someone watching and rush to the trashcan and purged into it once again. I panted and leaned towards the sink to wash my mouth out, I stumble back to the table and hop up onto the table probably ripping the paper in the process. There was a soft knock on the door before Dr.Balentine stepped in.

“Hello Mireya, long time no see” she beamed glancing at her clipboard “I see you haven’t been taking your birth control as consistently as before. Why is that?”

“M-my depression has spiked again to the point where I cannot leave the bed.” She nodded grabbing her stethoscope and pulled my shirt down slightly and listened to my heart. She instructed me to lay down and pull up my shirt, she felt around my stomach and quirked an eyebrow. She looked back to her clipboard “everything seems normal. How about I take some blood and urine to see your hormone levels. Have you been stressed recently? Your blood pressure seems a little high.”

“Yeah, mainly because of all sickness, wondering what it is and such.” She hummed.

“I can see how that can be stressful. And you have been sexually active but with female condoms correct? Ever suspected the protection to break?” I felt my blood go cold.

“N-no but thinking about it now it might be an STD” I gulped and shook on the table.

“Hey, I am not saying STD. Look we will at your blood and let you know later on today what we find ok?” She laid a hand on my shoulder rubbing it soothingly. I sighed and nodded, she said her goodbye and left. I played with my hair, twirling a strand in between my fingers and tried to control my breathing.

“Stress isn’t good for the body sweetie” I jumped and glanced at my side.

“Mrs.Voorhees I mean no disrespect, but can you stop doing that?” I said aside towards her.

“Why when you need me the most right now?”

“I am not a child; I don’t need to have my handheld.”

“I am here to help you relax” I leered at her once again.

“How do I know you are real?” _I must be going crazy._

“Because this” she waved her hand and all the cabinets open and slam shut in a rhythm. I softly gasped as she smiled softly. “And you aren’t going crazy muffin.” I clasped my hands onto my head.

“Can you leave my mind alone? Where is Jason is he close?”

“He is hiding and safe honey. And you should let him know.”

“Know what?” There was a knock on the door and the same nursed stepped in with needles tubes and a cup. I waved at her and held out my left arm looking away. I felt the tight band on my upper arm then the prick and hissed. I tapped my foot as I waited, I hissed again as she pulled the needle out and placed the labels on the tubes. She handed me the cup and I followed her instructions going to the bathroom. Piss in the cup put the label on and write my information and handed it back to her. We said our goodbyes and it was at the supermarket I go!

I parked and slipped into the deli section, grabbing a turkey delight and paying for it right away. I hopped back to my car and sat down, I peeled the off the wrapper and took a bite. _I forgot how good turkey tastes! _I chewed and swallowed down half the sandwich _this should disgust me, but it doesn’t. _I was so lost in my feast of this sandwhichy delight that I barely heard the loud knocking on my window. I looked over and my heart dropped to my stomach and my sudden hunger had run for the hills.

The black officer gave me a skeleton smile as I rolled down my window “hello officer how can I help you today?” I wiped my mouth of mayonnaise.

“Hello, do you happen to me Me-mer-uh fuck, um Mi-”

“Mireya Esperanza?” I rolled my eyes, seriously does any American know how to pronounce names.

“Yes sorry ma’am, are you Mireya Esperanza?” I nodded, thinking of what the next question will be. “Can you come with me down to the station? We would like to ask you some questions.” _Bingo_ I nodded again and grabbed my things.

“Do I leave my car here?”

“Sure, I’ll bring you right back.” I stepped out and locked my car, following him to the back of the police car and started out the window as we rode off. My stomach started to churn as I thought of a story. It would have to be a convincing story.

“Never mention that you met Jason is a good start” Pamela chimed sitting beside me in the back. _Well duh, but how can I explain why I went back to the camp? _“Easy, use your disfigurement. People are cruel, who go to a populated area to relax when you can be alone?” _Good point. _“Also use that fake guy you were trying to cover up Jason with his name was Erik, right? Is that what you made up? Tell them he already went back to Sweden.” I nodded to myself as we arrived at the station.

The interrogation room was cramped, a camera at the corner, a small metal table and three chairs. I sat down on the wooden chair, my back was already aching, and I softly groaned rubbing it. I looked at the right corner to find Pamela again, she gave a soft wave “just listen to me alright?” I blinked instead of nodded and the door opened two white men in work shirts and khakis walk in. I glanced at their badges Ron and David.

“Hello Mireya, how are you today?” David smiled and sat down, I glanced down letting my hair curtain my face.

“I’m fine” it was barely above a whisper and I crossed my arms.

“Is something wrong?”

“Just, self-conscious of my scar and all.”

“Well I think you are a beautiful woman Ms.Esperanza” Ron spoke up, his voice was nasally and I fucking hated it. “Need some water? A cigarette maybe?” I quickly glanced up and away. I took a deep breath.

“This chair is uncomfortable; it’s hurting my back” I shifted in my seat again.

“Well, we can’t really change that for you, sweetie, sorry about that.” David tapped his pen onto the clipboard, I frowned at the name. “What did you do today?”

“It’s too boring. I woke up, threw up and decided that was the last straw, called my doctor and scheduled an appointment. I took an hour's drive here and got my blood taken from me and then I went to the store to get a sandwich” I lifted my sleeve showing the hospital-grade bandage around my forearm.

“How did you get the scar?”

“Ron I sw-”

“No, it’s fine, man is curious.” I sighed and relaxed my shoulders, looking to my upper right as the memories passed through my head “I was in Elementary, three racists triplets didn’t like my black hairstyle lit it on fire, there was oil on my face so that lit up too, and that is that. They somehow didn’t get expelled or even juvie for it, probably because their dad was a sheriff if I remember correctly. And that would be a horrible look on the police if the public found out his three _angels _committed a _hate crime_” I leaned forward onto my elbows looking David dead in the eye and gave a very angry grin “now wouldn’t it?” He visibly gulped as I sat back “it’s all on record, but they call it an ‘accident’ how in _the fucking hell _is it an accident for an eleven-year-old to bring a lighter to school while his other two brothers hold a girl down while he lights her hair on fire.” I spat venom and rested my hands onto my lap huffing in anger. “So pardon me if I seem a little anxious around American white men or authority for that matter. That is why you asked right, Ron? To see what the big deal is_. Why is the bitch hiding her face?_”

“Alright honey, that is enough.”

“Don’t you call me honey!” David sighed in defeat.

“I apologize Ms.Esperanza. We started on the wrong foot. Let’s try again, I heard you are an artist mind telling me about that?” I softly smiled and glanced away again.

“I just draw now and then, mainly naked bodies.”

***

After an hour of an extremely boring conversation Ron stands up and stretches, he asks the million-dollar question “do you know anything about Jason Voorhees?” _Fucking finally damn._

“I know his legend, like the little boy drowning 30 some years ago. Then camp counselors died or something like that?” Ron nodded to confirm.

“Have you been to crystal lake?”

“Yes, twice.” I can’t lie about that, probably caught me on security cameras heading that direction.

“Describe those two times for me.”

“The first time was with my friends for spring break. We didn’t have money to pay for a resort or something, so we went there. Uh, it was pretty strange, the last day we were there skinny dipping in the lake, me and Savannah, the details have left me it’s been three years and some change. But anyway, she heard a sound in the woods, I had a rock in my hand and when we saw movement, I threw it and it hit someone. It wasn’t Alex or Jaquan, so it was a complete stranger. I just think it was a homeless person.”

“And the second time you went?”

“I graduated early two years after the incident. It was December and I couldn’t go to a resort or anything.”

“Why is that?”

“Because of my disfigurement asshole. Not everyone treats people who look different normally. They stare, make comments, come up and ask questions. I just wanted to have a tiny vacation to myself where I wouldn’t have an anxiety attack. I know the camp was abandoned, and people usually visited during the summer anyway.”

“Why would you go back after that homeless man incident?” Damn Ron got me with that one, shit think think think!

“It’s been two years; he would’ve moved on by then, wouldn’t he? That was my thought process anyway.”

“How was that experience?”

“It was very peaceful; however, it was hard to stay warm though. Left the third day.”

“What did you do exactly?”

“Just stayed inside reading or walked around exploring. I was completely alone isolated. How did I know? I could only find my footprints and no one else’s.”

David and Ron glanced at each other; David sighed “what do you know about Jason Voorhees?”

“Just the legend and that he was apparently disfigured” I shrugged nonchalantly.

“Do you believe that you were followed home, Mireya? A serious question, you might’ve not seen anyone there, but did you feel like you were watched?” Ok, that blew me out of the water, I rested my chin in my palm.

“Not that I am aware of no. I don’t think anyone followed me home, do you know if anyone is following me? For how long? And why haven’t you told me?” My frantic voice and twitching sold the idea that I was panicking.

“N-no miss! It’s just- anyways. Have you ever met with Jason?” I made my eyes widen.

“Right now, I am more worried that you just basically told me I’m being stalked. By who, this Jason guy? Is he real? Is a serial killer following me and you haven’t told me shit!” My eyes started to water at the memory of Jason leaving, the tears fell down my chin and I sniffled.

“No that isn’t it-Mireya please calm down we are just trying to figure out wha-” my ringtone blared into the room. I took deep breaths and wiped my tears.

“M-may I answer it?” Ron nodded.

“Put it on speaker” he spat, David glared at him. I pulled out the phone and looked at the number _oh god what does the hospital want now? _I press accept then speaker. I took more deep breaths.

“Hello? May I speak to Mireya Esperanza?” She sounded very cheery.

“Speaking” I sniffled.

“Ok so your bloodwork came back, there is nothing wrong with you” she sounded excited, I smiled too and held the phone closer to my mouth.

“T-then what’s with all the symptoms and such?”

“Well good news, you are pregnant! Your hCG levels are very high, the urine test confirmed it too! Congratulations! Would you like to schedule the next appointment to discuss your options?” I dropped the phone and my heart fell to my stomach; my hands started to shake as I let it sink in _how can I be so stupid? It was so obvious! _“Hello? Mireya, you are still with me?”  
  


“Y-yeah I’m here yes I’d like to schedule another appointment.”

“Does next Tuesday at 12pm sound good?”

“Perfect.”

“Alright have a nice day! Bye,” I hung up and laid my head down on the table and started to sob. _I’m fucking pregnant and Jason is gone, I’m pregnant by him and he’s gone._

“Congratulations” Ron’s voice was soft, I glanced up.

“I’m done. I have nothing to do with Jason Voorhees or any serial killer for that matter. I want to go home and figure out how to raise this baby with a father in Sweden who could give less a shit about me. And no, I don’t have his number if that is what you are going to ask. Just take me home, I want to go home.” They glanced at each other and let me leave, I was taken back to my car and it was dark out. I got in and went home.

I unlocked the door to be greeted by Precious first, I then collapsed onto my knees and started to sob. “Just my luck eh? Pamela is this what you fucking meant! Why not just tell me right off the bat!” I yelled to the empty air. Nothing came back.

At that moment I never felt so alone, Jason isn’t here, my friends are probably avoiding me, and Pam is gone too. I’m alone with a fucking baby, I laid a hand on my stomach _I have to tell Jason but where is he? _I sniffled again and pondered. “He’s most likely at the camp… I’ll go there tomorrow, he deserves to know.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, bullshit with school, the coronavirus, and Mercury Retrograde.

I took a deep breath and dialed her number, it was a good five rings before she picked up “sí Mireya,” her soft voice made my heart hurt. I swallowed my pride an hour ago; I knew I couldn’t do this alone, so I called mom.

“Mamá, yo no sé cómo diciste, pero estoy embarazada.” _Mom, I don’t know how to tell you, but I am pregnant. _

“¿Y cómo va hacer?” _And how? _

“Yo tenía sexo, no se que respuesta tú quiere.” _I had sex, I don’t know what answer you want. _I shushed her questions about who fathered the thing, I wanted her to come and help with the pregnancy and baby. I am alone and scared, bless my mom’s heart but she agreed. What convinced her was that I would buy her ticket and only had to stay about two years until the baby can go to daycare. She wasn’t as financially well off as I was, can’t just travel willy nilly. My dad can survive two years without her just fine with my little brother. I smiled and soon hung up the phone only to dial another number, Anneli, for her it took a couple of rings.

“Moi!”

“Hi back, I have some amazing news.”

“Give me a sec let me give Penelope her fruit snacks.” Her line went silent for a good minute before she came back “alright, what is it?”

“I’m pregnant, can you tell Neveah for me?” She squealed and her line went silent again, I heard a deaf person’s squeal as well.

“She says she is so happy when you find the gender tell us so we can send a care package.”

“Will do, thank you so much. I’ll text her later ok?”

“Hyvää yötä.”

The congratulations and blessing texts started to swarm in from family, my heart swelled as I laid on the couch reading each one. With every letter, it started to become more of reality my hand rested on my stomach and I smiled softly _I never thought I’d be in this position, pregnant after everything that has happened. _My smile dropped though after the frightening thought passed my head _with PCOS I’m at a high risk of miscarriage though_. I shook my head, right now wasn’t a time to be depressed, I needed to find Jason this is serious!

The drive was going to belong to get to Crystal Lake, about an hour and a half, it wouldn’t be smart to go in broad daylight, so 10:30 pm it was. I stood from the couch and get myself some food. I went to my snack drawer and grabbed chocolates, candies, chips, and all my other comfort food to help me calm down a bit.

***

After letting the dogs back in and making sure all their bowls were filled, I headed out into the darkness. I threw my purse into the passenger seat and I started the car, my knuckles turned white on how tightly I was holding the steering wheel. My stomach churned with anticipation, what if the police were already there snooping around? What if he doesn’t recognize me? What if when I tell him he will reject me? More what if’s filled my mind as I drove.

Ten more miles till Camp Crystal Lake.

Eight more miles till Camp Crystal Lake.

Six more miles till Came Crystal Lake.

Four, two…

“Stop right now!” I yelped and slammed on the breaks and nearly avoided my head hitting the wheel, I glanced beside me seeing Pamela looking up ahead.

“What the fuck lady are you trying to kill me?”

“No, if you go that way” she motioned to the entrance at the camp no more than 500 ft away “you’ll get caught. Right here, turn, there is a short cut here. You’ll have to turn off your lights.”

“Pam, we will crash if I can’t see where I’m going!”

“Trust me child!” I jumped at her booming voice, I gulped and put it in reverse and went into the bushes turning off my lights. “A little to the right, stay slow, left now. Keep going we are pretty clear from here” she guided and my hands started to shake once I noticed the red and blue lights.

“God they are here, fuck..”

“Park right here, you’ll have to keep going on foot.”

“But it’s pitch black out, I won’t be able to find the car if they chase me!” That earned a harsh slap from her ghost hand.

“You worry too much! Have you forgotten I am here?” She yelled again “now go find Jason and tell him he’s making me a grandma!” I whimpered and nodded, I stepped out and locked the car shoving the keys into my pocket.

***

I didn’t walk directly towards the police lights, more of around them. I was trying to find the lake, every snap of a twig made me jump and glance around quickly for flashlights beams. I glanced back at the police lights they were closer now, which meant I was closer. I looked behind a large pine tree to find the lake, it reflected the water of the half-moon.

I watched its beauty for a moment before glancing around to see the dark shadows of the camp. It was odd I have to admit because the light that reflected off of the water hit the trees and plants beautifully, but the cabin’s wood seemed to absorb that light. I stepped towards them and nearly was exposed by a beam of light. I hid behind the corner of the cabin as the beam went towards the forest. I stepped on something soft and glanced down I froze. Under my foot was a bloody hand, my eyes followed to show the male officer's head almost hacked into two. I only got a half of a second scream out before a hand clasped over my mouth. I glance up and see Jason and I felt the cold metal against my throat, tears started to fall pleading he will recognize me in his murderous rage.

He tilted his head and the blade left my throat and dropped his weapon to the ground, he swept me off my feet and started to run off. The sound of his heavy feet alerted the officer searching the area and I heard his scream once he found the body. I was breathing heavily trying to process what just happened and he suddenly set me down. I took the opportunity to turn to my side and purge my dinner, I am not sure if it was of pregnancy or what I just saw.

“Jason what the fuck was that! That was fucking brutal and for what?” I panted and wiped my mouth. His hands moved quickly, too quickly “woah woah slow down I do not understand what you are signing!”

_‘Why are you here?’ _He was frantic.

“I have really important news to tell you, Jason! That is why I’m here!” I jumped at the sound of gunshots our direction.

_‘It can wait’ _he scooped me up again and started to run as more gunshots followed us. The world blurred by and those policemen didn’t seem to stop chasing. Branches scratched my skin and he almost tripped over roots. I felt like I was going to vomit again.

I was suddenly slammed down against a tree and Jason bent down to my height, _‘go!’_

“Are you insane I can’t leave you here you’ll be killed!” He shook his head and pulled off his mask looking me in my eyes. He smiled softly and planted his lips on mine.

_ ‘I won’t please go’ _tears started to fall down my face.

“I-I l-love y-you” I manage to choke out, “I d-don’t-t want t-to lose y-you again” I sniffled as he rested his forehead against mine.

“I…luff…oo” his husky voice managed to say, his breath feathered my face “go.” My heart sank, his first full sentence to me, gunshots rang again, and he pulled away putting on his mask. He fearlessly walked towards the sounds and looked back at me, he pointed to his heart then crossed his arms over his chest and pointed to me ‘_I love you’ _I nodded and started to run towards the car.

Embarrassingly enough I slammed into the hood of it, the wind knocked out of me and it gave me a chance to process everything. _I couldn’t tell him I was pregnant, now he might be dead to just buy me some time _I softly sobbed onto the hood “Mireya let’s go or we’ll get caught too and the bloodline will die!” I leered at Pamela with hatred before getting into the car.

***

To say I wasn’t attached to the news channel was a lie. I stayed up the whole night waiting for any breaking news, watched the morning news, noon news, afternoon news and nothing came of it. It wasn’t until the fifth day where there was a segment on the Camp Blood Case.

The blond news anchor stared at the camera “good afternoon everyone, we have just been sent very relieving news. As you all remember the unsolved murders of the infamous Camp Crystal Lake or what locals called ‘Camp Blood’ have haunted New Jersey for the last three decades. The legend was that it was Jason Voorhees, a disfigured camper, who tragically drowned at the lake in 1984. Police have found and gunned down a homicidal maniac who manage to kill five of the twelve officers that were investigating the camp five nights ago. After extensive fingerprint and hair sample analysis we can confirm this John Doe is connected to the previous murderers. But we do not know who he is.” Her male counterpart chimed in.

“Looking at the autopsy photos, um here is an artist rendition” a drawing of Jason’s face showed on the screen, “many say that he could have been Jason because of the similarities. On record, they never found the boy’s body.”

“But the thing is how would he have gone unnoticed for 30 years Mike? And it’s silly to connect the two just because of legend. I believe we need to find Jason’s mother, who was the chef at the camp, to come in and give her DNA to see if there is a match.”

“But even she has gone off the radar from what police have told us.”

“It doesn’t matter at this point, this is the man who murdered all these people and now he is dead. We should be very relieved”

“I agree with you on that Jennet, now Derek with the weather forecast.” I shut off the TV. My hands shook as I cupped my face to wipe my tears.

He’s dead, and I’m here pregnant with his baby and he’s _dead. _I’m all alone. 


	22. Epilogue

Doctors’ appointments flowed by, my mother holding my hand as we heard heartbeats and saw the last Voorhees move and twist inside my womb. Everything seemed fairly normal, I threw up so much even the remedies my mother brewed couldn’t keep food down. My back ached in new ways every week and mom tried her best doing new massage techniques to help me feel more comfortable. I loved how she cooked for me as well, all the food tasted wonderful. Everything didn’t go to shit until 22 weeks of this boy developing inside of me.

I pushed Oliver off my leg “down boy, not while mommy is pregnant!” I smiled at the excited Pitbull pup; I placed the basket filled with freshly picked fruit onto the kitchen counter. Dory rubbed up against my leg before she started to cry, I glanced down “what’s wrong honey?” I froze in my place, “o-oh no, mamá! ¡Ven aca!” Mom ran in with a towel around her body, she saw the blood between my feet. She shushed me and went to get dressed and ran back downstairs and slowly guided me to the car, my furry children panicked at their mother bleeding. I was slowly placed into the car and I started to whimper in pain “oh god oh god.” Mom ran back into the house to grab our purses.

She tried to go fast and avoid bumps to keep me as comfortable as possible as we rushed to the hospital. We slowly but surely stepped into the emergency room and were automatically brought into the back. My heart was pounding against my chest _please, please god don’t let me lose him please I’ve already lost Jason. _I pleaded into the ceiling as they examined my body, tears fell down my face as the horrid thoughts plagued my mind. It might be a miscarriage, this is it, I can’t continue the bloodline. Everything faded to black as my panic took away my breath.

When I woke up mom was rubbing my hair whispering prayers to herself. “Mom?” She looked up and showered my head in kisses, I softly smiled. She stood and left the room. I swallowed, letting my hand travel down to my stomach when I felt the roundness of my five-month belly I softly cried. I didn’t lose him; thank god I didn’t lose him. A doctor walked in and smiled, I shook her hand and glanced at my stomach “what. What the hell happened?”

“You had a minor placental abruption. Basically, your placenta, the flat round organ that connects your baby to you, detached a tiny bit from your uterine wall.”

“What? Why did that happen? I’ve been doing my exercises, taking my vitamins, getting a lot of rest. What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, the most common cause is high blood pressure. Your mother told us you have PCOS which can cause metabolic syndrome and that can cause high blood pressure. Don’t worry though, it’s only minor, we are just monitoring right now and giving you medication to lower your blood pressure. You can probably go home tomorrow.”

“Is this placenta stuff dangerous for the baby?”

“It can be fatal for both parties if it isn’t caught early enough, lucky for us we caught it pretty early. Otherwise, we will have to do a premature delivery and your baby would be in the NICU for a while.” I absorbed this information and nodded back to her and she smiled and left. I glanced at my mom and explained what the doctor essentially said to me.

Once morning came, I sighed out and my mother picked up my blood pressure medication. That was too close.

***

Everything seemed fine my belly kept on growing and my son kicked more and more each day, especially during the night he never seemed to sleep. Even with him kicking me awake I still missed Jason’s warm arms around me, I imagine he’d rub my belly disciplining his son to not hurt his mother. He definitely wouldn’t stop kissing my belly, just at the prospect of being a father would make him so happy. Probably wouldn’t let me out of bed in fear I’d strain myself. _I still haven’t come up with a name yet _I sighed to myself and glance out to the oranges, reds, and yellows of autumn. It’s sad this beauty only lasts for the first week before everything becomes bare and dead.

I huddled into my sweater as I waited for Teddy to run back with the ball, the others played with each other or by themselves, but Teddy always wants personal attention. When he handed me the slobbering ball, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, it ached before going away. _This doesn’t feel right, I just finished seven months! It’s too early! _I waddled back into my house and saw mom cooking lunch and once she saw my face she turned off the stove and we went into the car.

Once again in the E.R, I was examined and felt so violated from where they had to look. My heart raced again as terrifying thoughts filled my head, _is this a miscarriage? Am I losing him? _The pain was unbearable, nothing I ever felt before. The nurse spoke to me to keep me distracted from what the doctor and other nurses were doing. Next thing I knew I had a drug being put into my arm and the pain stopped. _Premature labor _it was this time.

Once alone I sighed “detached placenta and now premature labor? This pregnancy didn’t turn out as much of a walk in a park as I hoped. You sir” I poked my belly “are a pain in the ass, ya got that?” I felt a kick against my finger, my heart swelled with love and I smiled “aw, buddy that was cute.” Then I was soon discharged.

***

“Oh god, oh god oh fuck!”

“Mireya, you need to push now!” I groaned loudly as I gripped the bars on the bed. This was the moment I dreaded, birth. I took deep breaths and pushed. Neveah rubbed a wet rag on my forehead as I felt the white burning pain in my womanhood. “Good, you’re crowning. Deep breaths Mireya you are doing amazing.” I nodded and let go and softly smiled at Neveah mouthing a ‘thank you’ and she smiled.

“This fucker better be perfect to be such a little shit! Two days of waiting and he is still taking forever to come out!” The nurses laughed at my outburst. I panted until another contraction hit and I instinctively pushed. The doctor finally came in just as the nurse held my son up in the air, she blew onto his face and he started to wail out.

My legs shook as he was placed onto my chest, a nurse helped him latch on. I started sobbing as my mother took pictures and came to my side and kissing my head. He was covered in ungodly fluids but I didn’t care he’s my baby. I pet his slimy hair as he detached to cry some more “oh you are so beautif….” I trailed off as he rested his face onto my breast. It was hardly noticeable, but he had a cleft lip. It wasn’t as dramatic as Jason’s, but it was still there, it looked like his upper lip was slightly tugged up to the right. I smiled “god he’s perfect. Looks like his father” yeah that big nose was undeniably Jason’s. He was pale like every other newborn, but his ears were almost as dark as mine, he’s going to be a rich mocha in a few weeks. His hair now dry was filled with curls and I smiled petting them they were a tiny bit looser than mine but not by much and a very deep mahogany brown instead of pure black. The thing that surprised me the most was his eyes; they were w bright hazel with wisps of green on the edge.

His feet were printed and everything was checked, he was healthy and thank goodness for that. For all the struggles he put me through the best thing is that he is healthy! “He seems to have a cleft lip, we have options to correct that.” The doctor explained “also would you like him circumcised?”

I leered at him “it’s a miracle enough that he is here and healthy, I don’t want to change anything about him! Also, it’s not that bad, it reminds me of his father.” I smiled down at him in his blanket bundle. I suddenly gasped “that’s it!”

“What’s it Mireya?”

“His name! That will be his name!”

“Cleft lip?”

“No, Miracle.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, comments, critiques are very much welcomed. New update schedule is every two weeks  
Here is her face for those who find it hard to imagine: https://www.deviantart.com/puppybaby15/art/Am-I-pretty-Mireya-bio-sheet-811437220


End file.
